Demons
by AwkwardBookWorm
Summary: "Look into my eyes, It's where my demons hide." - Imagine Dragons, Demons.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**"There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment." **

"Will, nice to meet you." She said with a smile extending her hand towards him. Her took her hand shaking it slowly.

"Will?" He frowned. Why would a girl be named Will?

"I used to be a guy." She explained with a completely straight face. His eyes widened in surprise as he tried to think of an appropriate response.

"Oh. Uh, well good for you? At least you're finally yourself..." She noticed he had straightened up and looked kind of worried that he had said the wrong thing. Will felt slightly guilty but couldn't stop herself from laughing. This boy was awfully cute.

Will looked back at him to see a hurt expression on his face.

"Sorry, I was just joking around." She apologised adding a smile to show that she really was joking. "It's actually just short for Willow."

He relaxed at this. "You could have just said 'Hi, I'm Willow'. Or do you like making people feel awkward?"

"Sorry, natural reflex? Make other people feel awkward so they don't notice just how awkward you are? It seems to be working well." By raising her shoulders and hands in a 'what-can-you-do?' gesture she managed to get a small laugh out of him as he shook his head.

"Are you sure you're related to Scott?" He looked just a bit sceptical although, she would be too. Scott and Will were nothing alike. At least Will didn't think they were anything alike.

"Absolutely." Just to enforce it she nodded resolutely. Then added "I think." while grinning at him.

"Anyway, I'm Isaac." He continued after realising he had never gotten the chance to tell her his name.

"Will, nice to meet you." She extended her hand mimicking their earlier introduction.

"You know, I think we've already been over this part." He pointed out with a half smile but shook her hand nonetheless.

"Yeah but this time you don't feel as awkward."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"**It is so hard to leave—until you leave. And then it is the easiest goddamned thing in the world." - John Green, _Paper Towns_**

"I'll be fine." She replied stonily to the question she knew her dad was going to ask.

She grabbed her last box from his hands and heaved it into the trunk of her car alongside the other boxes. Realising she hadn't marked that particular box yet she returned to the house squeezing past her father who had yet to move from lounging against the door frame.

"Are you going to visit me on Sunday?" He called over his shoulder to her as she rooted through the drawers in the living room to find a sharpie.

"We'll see. I might have homework." She still hadn't made eye contact with her father and continued to avoid looking at him when she made her way back to the trunk and hastily scribbled 'Books-4' on the easiest to reach surface of the box.

"It's only one day-" Her father pushed himself off of the door frame and uncrossed his arms staring at her with an expression that could have been mistaken for sadness but she knew differently. Spending 16 years with a person tends to show you what they're really like.

"I know." She interjected, picking up the last box of her belongings from his feet.

"Is there anyway I can convince you to stay?" He placed a hand on her arm stop her from walking away but removed it when she flinched.

"I've given you 16 years to convince me." She leaned the box against her hip to make it easier to carry and finally looked him in the eyes. The look he was given was startling; her eyes burned with hatred.

"You know, you're just like your mother." He began giving up on his 'nice guy' act. "You're always telling me what I can and can't do-"

He was interrupted by the slam of her trunk ringing through the air."I'm not telling you what to do. I'm telling you what you are doing is wrong." Her voice had been clear of emotion until then. "And I'd rather be like her than you." She spat at him before climbing into her car and pulling out of the driveway.

She'd imagined driving away from him many times. She had expected to be happy and feel as though a weight had been lifted and she did. It wasn't as amazing as she had imagined but things rarely turn out the way you expect it.

It still felt good though. To know that she never had to see him again (she wouldn't be 'visiting' him on Sunday even if she didn't have homework.) was a great relief and she couldn't help but grin. She had finally done it. She had finally gotten out and was going somewhere she had people who actually cared about her.

Scott had been telling her for years to come and stay with him and his mom. The first time he had mentioned it she couldn't imagine anything better. She soon realised though that she couldn't just leave, her father would never agree to it. She also wanted to make sure that when she left she would never have to go back. For years she saved all her birthday money, hiding it where her dad would never find it. She sold all the useless, flashy things he bought her when he had one of his 'good days'. Then she got a job as a waitress in a local restaurant and saved all the money she earned. She worked nearly everyday, doing overtime on the weekends and gradually her money built up until she eventually had more than enough money to buy herself a more than second hand convertible.

It was old and the passenger side door no longer opened, its paint had faded to a dull, sad looking blue and the roof couldn't be put down but it was a car and it worked and that was all that she needed in it. The car had been sitting in the parking lot of the diner with a for sale sign on it for as long as she could remember. No one ever paid attention to it and it had become a long time joke in the town. _"Have you studied for your test? You don't want to end up like the forgotten car do you? Old, useless and unable to leave."_

Scott would not leave her alone when she showed him a picture of her newly acquired steed. He took it upon himself to make jokes at every available moment although, she was pretty sure he had some help with some of the jokes. You'd think being an adult that Melissa would have just made a comment along the lines of 'well, at least you like it.' but no she joined in with making jokes about it too.

Thinking about Scott and Melissa brought a smile to her face. They had always been family to her, they were perhaps the only people she could call family. Scott and her were always in contact (not so much recently as Scott seemed to be very busy) and every summer for as long as she can remember she had stayed with them. Her happiest memories all included Scott and Melissa.

Suddenly the realisation that finally everything was coming together and she could be happy for longer than a couple of weeks every summer hit her and a grin exploded on to her face. _No more dad, no more working until I collapse, no more stupid town. No more, no more, no more!_

She could see the sign that alerted you to the fact you were leaving up head and reached over to crank down the window. As she neared the sign she stuck her head out of the window and screamed "Au revoir jackasses!" before throwing her head back and laughing her heart out.

A few passing people gave her odd looks but she couldn't care less, she was finally leaving!

Pulling her head back in she tucked her now windswept hair behind her ears. "Beacon Hills, here I come."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"**Each meeting occurs at the precise moment for which it was meant. Usually, when it will have the greatest impact on our lives." **

Travelling alone was kind of strange. She was used to silence, her house was more often than not filled with it but her rides to Beacon Hills were usually a lot more fun. Although she kind of liked that she didn't have to argue with anyone over music choice and there was no one to tell her to stop singing so loudly. Well, there was that guy at the stop light who screamed at her but he hardly counted.

The journey actually seemed to take longer when she was by herself despite the fact that she knew the way there better than than the back of her hand. It was probably because she didn't have Scott to talk to.

Pulling into the driveway of the all too familiar drive induced a warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach that she only ever felt when she was there. When she first felt it she thought she was ill and had contracted some sort of stomach disease but a short conversation with Melissa later it turned out what she was actually feeling was love.

Will yanked the door open, leaving the keys in ignition, and ran as fast as she could to the door. She knocked twice just to seem somewhat more polite but didn't wait for someone to answer instead letting herself in with the spare key under the mat.

"Honey, I'm home!" She called into the house expecting Scott to come and greet her as Melissa was working. When no one called back she became curious.

They knew she was coming...at least she thought they did. No, she was absolutely positive they knew she was coming she had been texting Scott ever since they had set a date with the count down to today.

"Scott?" Will started checking various rooms to see if he was just hiding or listening to music or something. When is became apparent that no one was on the lower floor of the house she realised that they had forgotten after all.

With a sigh she returned to the car to get her cellphone. She thought she had left it in the cup holder but it had fallen and was on the floor of the passenger seat. She reached over to get it and in doing so stretched her leg out behind her.

She managed to grab her phone and instead of exiting the car stayed in the same position to text Scott. Just as she was about to text him her phone vibrated and a text popped up:

**Scott: **_**Sorry for blowing you off something important came up**_

Rolling her eyes she began to type back still not moving from her uncomfortable position half in-half out of the car.

**Me:**_** Someone better be dying or I'll never talk to you again :( **_

Just as she was about to get out of the car and start carrying her stuff into the house her phone vibrated again.

**Scott: **_**Even if I bring pizza? **_

She shook her head laughing to herself and placed the phone in the cup holder making sure it was in a safe position before manoeuvring herself out of the car. Just as she was nearly out of the car a voice called out startling her.

"Do you need some help?" The voice was so unexpected that she ended up hitting her head on the door frame.

"Holy-" She cradled her head spun around to face the voice and stopped mid-curse. Standing before Will was a guy. From where he was stood sun rays seemed to outline him making him look like some sort of angel and Will's breath caught in her throat. She didn't think she had ever seen someone so good looking before.(Though she hadn't actually seen many average looking guys either. Her town wasn't exactly 'party central') He was all cheekbones and jawline and...attractive looking.

"-you're tall." She blurted looking up at him.

Scott wasn't exactly the tallest of people and considering that he was the only guy she ever hung out with the guy before her looked like some sort of tree. You know if trees had curly hair and blue eyes... He'd make a **really** good looking tree.

"You're Scott's cousin?" He asked raising his eyebrows at her.

"Will, nice to meet you." She said with a smile extending her hand towards him. Her took her hand shaking it slowly.

"Will?" He frowned. Why would a girl be named Will?

"I used to be a guy." She explained with a completely straight face. His eyes widened in surprise as he tried to think of an appropriate response.

"Oh. Uh, well good for you? At least you're finally yourself..." She noticed he had straightened up and looked kind of worried that he had said the wrong thing. Will felt slightly guilty but couldn't stop herself from laughing. This boy was awfully cute.

Will looked back at him to see him wearing a hurt expression.

"Sorry, I was just joking around." She apologised adding a smile to show that she really was joking. "It's actually just short for Willow."

He relaxed at this. "You could have just said 'Hi, I'm Willow'. Or do you like making people feel awkward?"

"Sorry, natural reflex? Make other people feel awkward so they don't notice just how awkward you are? It seems to be working well." By raising her shoulders and hands in a 'what-can-you-do?' gesture she managed to get a small laugh out of him as he shook his head.

"Are you sure you're related to Scott?" He looked just a bit sceptical although, she would be too. Scott and Will were nothing alike. At least Will didn't think they were anything alike.

"Absolutely." Just to enforce it she nodded resolutely. Then added "I think." while grinning at him.

"Anyway, I'm Isaac." He continued after realising he had never gotten the chance to tell her his name. _So this was the guy Scott had told her was staying with them for a while._

"Will, nice to meet you." She extended her hand mimicking their earlier introduction.

"You know, I think we've already been over this part." He pointed out with a half smile but shook her hand nonetheless.

"Yeah but this time you don't feel as awkward." She said matter of factly. "You wanna help me with my stuff?" Jabbing a thumb over her shoulder towards the trunk of her car she didn't wait for him to answer before moving towards it and grabbing her suitcase.

"Uh,sure?" Isaac felt like it wasn't actually a question.

"Great! There's some boxes of books, can you grab a couple?"

Dumping his rucksack in the hallway he returned to her car. When she had said there were 'some' boxes of books Isaac had imagined 2 or 3 boxes but there had to be at least 6 and he wondered how she had actually managed to acquire that many books. Putting that thought aside he grabbed 3 boxes stacking them on top of each other and carried them into the house. He found Will waiting at the top of the stairs.

"Um...those boxes are pretty heavy, books aren't exactly the lightest of things. You could pull something carrying that many." She took a box from him when he reached her and made her way to the third door down the hallway pushing it open with her foot.

"You told me to grab a couple." He replied following her to her room.

"I meant collectively. Like take one box at a time and stop after a couple. I didn't mean grab as many as you can without breaking your arms." Will placed the box down next to an already nearly full book case and indicated for Isaac to do the same.

"I always wondered whose room this was." He mused as he took in the room.

The walls were all some sort of blue shade but none of them were the same shade. One wall was lined completely with book cases and most of them were nearly full. A few books were stacked on the bedside table and in the window seat which was scattered with various throw pillows.

"What? Why have you been in my room before?" Her voice sounded quite alarmed.

"I was looking for a book I needed for uh, school and Melissa told me to try in here."

"Thank God! I thought you were some kind of weird...room...pervert..." When neither of them said anything she hurried to the door. "That literally made no sense what so ever so I'm gonna go get some more of my stuff and hope that you forget everything I've said so far."

Isaac shook his head as he followed her back to her car to help carry the rest of her belongings.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"**Imperfection is beauty, madness is genius and it's better to be absolutely ridiculous than absolutely boring." - Marilyn Monroe**

"You have...a lot of books." Isaac remarked as he watched Will organise her books into piles. She placed some of them into available spaces on the book shelves and left others in their piles on the floor next to them. It turned out she didn't have anywhere near enough room to put them all in the book cases.

"A lot? Your definition of a lot differs drastically from mine." She laughed glancing over her shoulder at Isaac as she stood on her tip toes to try and reach the very top of the book case. "I'd say this is just enough to keep me happy. A lot would be when I can't get to my bed because of them."

"Have you read all of them?" He asked picking up a nearby book and flipping through it before placing it back.

"Nope but I will one day." Will was still trying to place some books on the top of the book case and Isaac was finding it quite amusing.

Having failed by standing on her tiptoes she had piled the throw cushions and few of her pillows into a precarious looking pile. She placed one foot on the top cushion to test it's stability before placing her other foot on. As soon as she had the pillows slipped from beneath her feet causing her to fall on to the floor with a small cry of 'Jesus Christ!'. The books she had been holding were scattered around her and with a sigh she began putting them back into a pile.

"Can you put these up there?" She held out the re-piled books to Isaac."I'd do it but I'm not a human skyscraper. Not that I'm calling you a human skyscraper or anything...yeah." Smirking he took the books from her and easily placed them in their indicated spot.

"Stop smirking it isn't even funny! We can't all be massive he-giants..." She muttered as she started gathering some more books.

"He-giant?" He questioned raising an eyebrow as he returned to sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Oh shut-up. I'm not goo-" She was interrupted by the sound of a door opening downstairs. "Scott!" She dropped the books she was holding, inches from Isaac's feet, and took off in a run for the stairs. Isaac gingerly moved the books away with his foot before making his way downstairs too.

Will had just reached the bottom of the stairs when she slammed into Scott with a loud 'oof'. Because of the sudden stop Isaac ended up walking into Will who would have toppled over had Scott not been in front of her.

Isaac backed up a few paces so that everyone wasn't pressed together and Scott moved into the hallway where there was a bit more space. They followed after him and Will threw her arms around Scott clinging to him tightly.

"Air...I need...air." Scott wheezed jokingly.

"I missed you." She mumbled into his chest not easing up on her hug.

"I missed you too but that doesn't mean you have to kill me!" He laughed and Will finally let go of him.

"Did you bring pizza?" She asked looking him dead in the eyes while tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. This was a serious matter. She didn't think she be able to live with him if he forgot the pizza.

"Do you really think I'd forget?" He asked nodding towards the living room.

"Not if my friendship has any value to you." She grinned and walked past Scott into the room.

"Are you really sure that she's your cousin?" Isaac asked Scott as they followed her.

Scott raised his shoulders in a gesture that seemed to say 'what-can-you-do'. Maybe they were related after all.

Entering the living room Isaac and Scott found Will sat cross legged on the sofa, her shoes placed neatly on the floor next to her, with a slice of pizza in her mouth. She was quite happily humming to herself swaying as she did while munching on her food.

Scott rolled his eyes and flopped down next to her on the couch grabbing a slice for himself.

"Pizza?" Will asked Isaac around her piece of pizza nodding towards the box on the table.

"Yeah." Isaac replied clearing his throat after realising that he had just been stood awkwardly in the doorway and moved to sit in the armchair after helping himself to the pizza.

"God dammit!" Scott burst into laughter and looking over Isaac tried and failed to stop himself from laughing too. Will had dropped a slice of pizza she had just picked up and it had landed, leaving a very unfortunate stain, on the crotch of her white classic superman print leggings.

"Why does this always happen? I liked these! I don't even know how I managed to miss my mouth!" She whined as she buried her face in a cushion. "My life is so hard!" was all that could be made out of the next muffled sentence.

"I guess I'll go change then." She sighed and rolled off of the couch walking into the doorway as she left.

"She is really...something." Scott laughed as he leaned back against the couch.

"Yeah...She's definitely something." Isaac agreed.

* * *

"It's him. No! Him! It's him! I told you it was him!" Will was sat on the couch with her head resting on her knees whisper-shouting at the TV. For the past 4 hours she had been flicking through the channels trying to find something good to watch and finally settled on a CSI marathon that was showing.

She was currently in the 'I'm too tired to sleep' phase that normally happened when she stayed up until three in the morning. A book lay discarded on the coffee table- she couldn't read as her eyes kept going into and out of focus- as well as an empty tea mug that she had been refilling every 20 minutes or so.

"What are you doing?" She hadn't expected anyone to be up this late and so seeing Isaac appear in the doorway with a glass of water scared her. She dropped the TV remote she was holding and in her scramble to try and catch it ended up kneeing herself in the face.

"Oh God!" She mumbled rubbing her head. "That is just a bit painful."

"Sorry." He apologised sleepily. "But why are you still up?"

"I'm waiting for Melissa." She replied as she placed the TV remote on the coffee table.

"Melissa came home hours ago..." He said taking a sip of his water and running a hand tiredly through his hair.

"What?" She groaned and threw back her head. "I guess I must have fallen asleep for a while." Grumbling she threw off her blanket and padded over to the doorway where Isaac was stood.

"Well thanks for telling me." She gave him a small smile before climbing the stairs and making her way to her room calling a quiet 'G'night' to him as she did.

* * *

Will's weekend had gone pretty quickly most of it was spent reading in various uncomfortable positions around the house. Scott and Isaac weren't home a lot. Will wanted to ask if she could join them but she didn't want to seem like a bother so decided against it. Besides they seemed to being doing something really important.

Will had noticed they always seemed to be having hushed conversations quietening whenever she was within ear shot. They also got home really late and she was starting to wonder if Scott actually slept any more. It was none of her business though so she left them to it.

Seeing Melissa again was really nice. She had missed her a lot and had taken over buying food for her from Scott.

Having only known her mom for a few years Melissa was kind of like Will's mother figure. She was also the only adult that actually cared about Will's well being but Will was used to taking care of herself so that wasn't a big issue. It was still nice to know that someone cared whether or not you died that day though.

Things had changed though. She felt like there was something going on that she didn't know about. Like some big secret that everyone but her was in on. Scott and Melissa were both acting strange and she could tell they were both watching what they said around her. She had felt a bit worried that they didn't want her there at first but after bringing it up with Melissa she was assured that there wasn't anything she wanted more than for her to stay with them.

Plus, she had told herself that if they were keeping something from her (It could be her imagination for all she knew) there was probably a reason. They'd tell her if they needed to.

Will wasn't too worried about any of that though. She didn't have any more room to worry as the fact that she was starting at a new school had finally hit her.

She was going to be the new girl and a school where everyone had been going their entire lives. The only thought that gave her any sort of relief about starting at Beacon Hills High school the next day was that Scott could hopefully be in some of her classes. And maybe even Isaac.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm not too sure about this chapter it's basically just a filler and this was what came to my mind xD**

**Isaac fan: Thank you so so so so much for your review. I'm really glad you like it! You actually don't know how much it means that someone likes it ^.^ I promise to keep trying to update everyday!**

**Thank you for reading and following and stuff :D**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**"****There****are no accidents... there is only some purpose that we haven't yet understood."**

Waking up the next day was painful. To know that she had to start school halfway through a semester was a bit daunting. She could already feel the whispers and constant stares that would follow her all day. _"Who is that?" "She's new isn't she?" "Oh my god look at what she's wearing!"_

Will rolled over burying her face into her pillow before sighing, throwing her duvet off and climbing out of bed. "Uggggggghhh, school." She mumbled to herself as she dragged her sleepy self across the hall to the bathroom to shower.

Showering on the first day of starting a new school is never fun. Most days the majority of her time spent showering was spent on contemplating everything in her life, things she had done wrong, how things could have been better etc. so when you pair that with the worries of starting a new school you basically get 25 minutes of very unlikely to happen scenarios which all end in being mortally embarrassed and shunned from Beacon Hills. It's safe to say Will may have been just a bit nervous.

Finally realising that there was a very very small chance that she'd forget to wear clothes to school that day Will climbed out of the shower, wrapped a towel around herself and picked up her pajamas.

Just as she was leaving the bathroom Isaac came out from his room. He was already dressed and Will had the feeling he had been up for quite a bit longer than she had. She was also acutely aware that she wasn't actually wearing anything except for a towel.

"Morning." He shot her a small smile as he closed his bedroom door.

"Hi." She replied "I mean...good morning...that is I hope you have a good morning. I'm not _telling_ you to have a good morning you might not-" She stopped herself mid-sentence cursing herself in her head. _That made no sense!_

"Uh-yeah." She finished avoiding making eye contact with him and all but ran back to her room slamming the door behind her.

Squeezing her eyes shut and shaking head at her previous behaviour she leaned against the door hitting her head softly against it repeatedly. "I'm so stupid." She muttered under her breath.

Telling herself there was nothing she could do about it now and then realising that if she didn't hurry up she'd be late for school (she wasn't the fastest shower-er) she threw open her closet and grabbed the nearest pair of leggings she could find- a giraffe sunset silhouette patterned pair- and a grey sweater.

Will wasn't into fashion. At all. She could dress up if she wanted to but she didn't really see the point. A pair of leggings, usually some sort of bright print, a sweater and her trusty combat boots suited her fine. They were comfy and it wasn't all that horrendous looking.

She dried her hair as quickly as possible without making it look like she had walked through a tornado and checked herself once over in the mirror.

Deciding that she looked pretty much the same as any other day she pulled on her combat boots, tucking her phone into the left one, grabbed her bag that she had prepared the night before (new notebooks and pens and pencils! She may or may not have spent a while just looking at them and their wonderful newness...) swung it over her shoulder and raced downstairs.

"Practising for cross country?" Scott smirked as she she grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl breathing heavier than normal.

"Is it that obvious? It's just that this house has the perfect terrain." She replied waving her hand that wasn't holding the apple around vaguely. "Where's Isaac?"

"He left already. Are you ready now?" He asked rolling his eyes and hauling his rucksack onto his shoulder.

"You were waiting for me?" She enquired as he pushed her towards the door.

"Yeah. Didn't want you to get lost." He replied following her out of the door pulling on his motorcycle helmet as he did so.

"I won't get lost." Will called over her shoulder as she opened her car door and Scott climbed on his motorcycle.

"Just follow me." He said over the sound of his bike as he started it. Scott waited for Will to climb into her car and start it before he pulled out of the driveway.

"Please don't let me die." She whispered before biting her lip and pulling out of the driving following after Scott.

* * *

"Where's this room?" She asked Scott pointing to a classroom stated on the timetable she was looking over as they made their through the mass of people all heading to their first lessons.

"It's down that hallway two doors down from-" He looked over her timetable "That one." Scott pointed at another room he was sure she knew the location of.

"Right...I think I got it now." She tucked the schedule into her bag and hefted it onto her shoulder properly.

The whispers and stares weren't as bad as she had imagined them to be. Most people didn't care they just vaguely acknowledged that they hadn't seen her before and carried on with their lives which pleased Will a lot. And so far none of her shower scenarios had happened and she was still allowed to walk through the halls without things being chucked at her.

"So, chemistry...woo." She cheered unenthusiastically as Scott led her to their chemistry classroom. It turned out they shared the same Chemistry and English class which was good because she didn't have to worry about getting lost and being late.

Will was really glad that Scott was helping her with finding her classrooms and things instead of just leaving her to figure it out on her own. She knew that most people wouldn't and it occurred to her that Scott was more of an older brother to her than a cousin. She'd only been away from her home town and her father for a few days and she was already happier than she'd ever been back there.

Entering the classroom a large amount of people's heads snapped up alert to the fact that she was new. Her eyes widened slightly. She felt like a spot light had been shone on her. She made her way to the teacher- She had been informed that the current teacher was ill so they had a substitute instead- making sure she didn't trip over her own feet as she did so and handed her a slip of paper just like she had been told to when she received her timetable.

"Right, take a seat at the back." She instructed pointing to the only available space in the classroom. Will glanced to the back of the classroom to see that the space was next to someone very familiar which was good in some aspects and not so good in others (She seemed to have a problem with embarrassing herself around him)

She slipped into the seat next to him, turned to him with a smile and whispered "Hi, I'm Will. I'm new."

"Isaac." He replied matching her smile. "You look familiar, have we met before?"

Pretending to think for a while she frowned "Isaac...It's not really ringing any bells..." She trailed off and Isaac let out a quiet laugh.

With a lapse in conversation Will turned her attention to the front of the room where the teacher was writing on the chalkboard. After a few minutes Will was very aware that the teacher had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. Will didn't even like chemistry so for her to know that something was wrong there had to be some pretty big mistakes.

"Is she qualified to teach chemistry?" She whispered to Isaac frowning at the 'teacher' who looked about as confused as Will felt.

"No." He replied simply.

"Ah." She said nodding her head and dropping her pen onto her notebook deciding note taking probably wasn't the best idea.

Feeling her phone vibrate in her boot Will bent down to fish it out.

**Scott: **_**How are you finding chemistry? ;) **_

Chuckling she tapped out a quick response.

**Me: **_**Shush! I'm trying to take notes here! This is really important stuff...** _

Laughing to herself at her amazing humour she bent down again to return her phone to it's previous place something catching her eye as she did so.

"Oh coo-" As she was straightening up she smacked her head on the corner of the lab bench. "Ouch." She pouted at Isaac who was trying not to laugh.

"Careful." He pointed out when he had regained his composure.

"Thanks." She replied straight faced. "I was going to say 'Oh cool, you play lacrosse.' but I'm not going to any more. Now it's... not...cool..." She grimaced at her very bad insult. In fact it probably didn't even qualify as an insult. "Uh-yeah not cool." She confirmed.

"Hey Isaac?" She asked after another lapse of silence.

"Mhm?"

"Is there a cross country team here?" Will whisper asked. Her mind had gone back to earlier this morning when Scott had asked her if she was practising for cross country and for some reason she really wanted to join.

"Uh, yeah. You should sign up soon though they've got a meet coming up." He whispered back.

A meet sounded fun. It gave her a reason to get out of chemistry for a day.

* * *

**A/N: **

**I thought I should just point out that this is set between 'Unleashed' and 'Frayed'. Just imagine there is a really long time gap between the two episodes :P**

**Anywho...thank you so much for the reviews and follows and favourites! I promise to keep trying to update and if there is a chapter you don't like or think I need to make changes to please tell me! ****  
**

**Bella Gallagher- I will definitely continue this story, I'm really enjoying writing it and I'm glad you like it!**

**Isaac Fan- Thank you again for reviewing! and thank you for your advice on filler chapters, I'll try not to put too many in though :)**

**Kizzy Hale- Thanks :D I hope you liked this chapter! **

**Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"**I'm afraid that we all make mistakes. One of the things that defines our character is how we handle mistakes. If we lie about having made a mistake, then it can't be corrected and it festers. On the other hand, if we give up just because we made a mistake, even a big mistake, none of us would get far in life."** _**-Terry Goodkind, Confessor**_

"So I need to speak to Coach Finstock if I want to join?" Will questioned as Isaac guided her to their History classroom. It was the only class aside from Chemistry and English that they shared.

Moving out of the way to avoid walking into someone Will bumped into Isaac in the process. "Sorry." She squeaked in apology. She wasn't used to a school this big. There were too many people.

"He'll probably be in his office if you need to find him." Isaac informed her.

"Which is in the boys locker room right?" She asked moving out of the way of another person. She remembered Scott mentioning something about it when he was indicating where her classes were earlier.

"Yeah." Isaac replied smirking at her expression. It was a cross between dread and worry. But mostly dread.

"Great." She sighed. "That's bound to go wonderfully." Isaac laughed steering her into the classroom as she nearly walked past the door.

* * *

"Oh God, oh God, oh God..." Will muttered as she paced back and forth outside of the boys locker room. She wasn't quite sure of the procedure here. Was she supposed to knock before entering? She always knocked before entering Scott's room and this was pretty much the same thing.

But what if that wasn't right? Maybe she was just supposed to just go ahead and walk right in?

Taking a deep breath and going with her better judgement Will rapped twice on the door before walking in.

No one really acknowledged her presence, a few guys looked up as she walked in but went right back to what they were doing before. And there weren't any naked guys which was good because that would have caused a very awkward scene.

Will navigated her way around the locker room making sure not to walk into anyone or anything as she did. When she reached Coach's office she briefly wondered why it was on the complete opposite side of the locker room. Surely it being next to the door would make a lot more sense? It would stop awkward things that usually happened to people like her.

The door of Coach Finstock's office was slightly ajar and he was sat at his desk writing. Knocking and pushing the door open a bit wider Will stood in the door way waiting for Coach to say something.

"Greenberg-" He started in a harsh voice not looking up from what he was doing.

"I'm not Greenberg, Sir." She interrupted before he could get any further.

"What?" He questioned this time looking up from his desk.

"I'm Will McCall. I was wondering about joining the cross country team-"

"Another McCall?" He butted in leaning back in his chair.

"Yes, Sir." She replied nodding.

"Well then, you're on the team."

"What-" This wasn't how she was expecting the situation to turn out. Wasn't she supposed to show that she could actually run before being given a space on the team?

"But the state rules that try outs are mandatory." He continued waving around the pen he was holding. "So you'll have to run."

"I-" She tried but was once again cut off by Coach Finstock.

"Friday, after school." He finished simply before returning to writing clearly showing that their conversation was over.

"I-I'll just go?" She jabbed her thumb towards the door and turned to leave, glancing over her shoulder before she left his office to confirm that she was supposed to.

"I'm not entirely sure what just happened" Will said out loud once she found herself outside of the locker room in a very confused state.

What had she just gotten herself into?

* * *

Cross country was not a good idea. At all. It was the worst idea in the history of ideas. **Ever. **Who ever created cross country was the spawn of Satan.

Will had been running for approximately 20 minutes and so far she had fallen over an average of of once every minute. She was sweaty and her legs and elbows looked like they had been attacked by a bear. Also she had a cut on her arm. God knows how she got it. She wasn't even sure when she had done it.

"I take it back! I don't want to do this any more!" She shouted as she ran fully aware that no one could hear her.

"I want my books back!" She cried. "They don't cause pain!"

"Well, not physical pain anyway..." She amended as she pushed stray pieces of hair that had fallen out of their bun out of her face.

Stopping as she reached an uphill part of the course, Will bent down resting her hands on her knees to try and catch her breath. Why was she putting herself through this?! It was torture!

"If this were a movie I'd be amazing at this..." She muttered as she straightened up and began walking up the raised terrain.

After 25 more minutes of running and (mostly) walking Will spotted the end of the course. Surprisingly Coach Finstock was still there. She had expected him to leave, she was probably the slowest cross country runner in the entire history of cross country. Well, maybe not the whole history. But most of it.

Breaking into a sprint for the last leg of the course, Will collapsed on to her knees as soon as she had passed the finish.

"Well," Coach started looking at her sweaty, bruised and cut self currently lying on the floor at his feet. "At least you finished."

"Good job." He smacked Will on the back as she stood up causing her to lurch forward slightly. "I guess we'll be seeing you tomorrow for the meet." He slapped her shoulder once again before making his way back into the school.

"I-Wha-bu-" She gaped. "Huh?"

The meet didn't even get her out of chemistry!

* * *

Falling backwards on to the couch as soon as she got in not even bothering to take off her bag or sweaty clothes she groaned at the ceiling. She hated herself right now. And Scott. If he hadn't brought up cross country in the first place she would never have gotten the stupid idea of trying out in the first place. And it was also Scott's fault that she had been given an automatic place. Damn Scott and his stupid lacrosse skills.

Just as she was thinking this Scott entered the house followed by Isaac. They both looked like they had tried out for cross country too. But way more intensely.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Will asked forcing herself to get off the couch.

"We went to get Mexican." Isaac answered dropping into the arm chair at the same time Scott took up her place on the couch.

"It better have been some damn good Mexican." She said as she entered the kitchen and began looking for ice packs in the freezer. She got the feeling it was probably better not to press for answers.

"Here." She threw an ice pack to each of them before lifting Scott's legs, sitting down in the place they were occupying, letting them rest on her lap when she had settled herself.

"I see cross country went well." Isaac stated nodding towards her legs and then leaning his head against the back of the chair.

"I made the team at least." She sighed turning to face Scott who looked about ready to pass out. "You really don't look good." When he didn't say anything she turned to Isaac. "He really doesn't look good."

"I think we should move him to his room." Isaac groaned as he stood up.

"Alright." Will replied moving Scott's legs groaning as she got up too.

"Come on then." Isaac grabbed one of Scott's arms throwing it over his shoulder so that he could grab him by the waist and haul him off the couch. When Isaac had Scott on his feet Will got on the other side of Scott putting his other arm around her shoulder and gripping his waist.

Moving Scott was not easy. Isaac and Will were constantly bumping into walls which wasn't helping their own aching bodies. When they reached the stairs it became apparent that they couldn't all fit up at once so Will went up ahead and Isaac dragged Scott up the stairs. When they reached the top Will resumed her previous position and with only a few more bumps and bashes they got Scott to his room.

"There." Will breathed pulling the duvet over the now snoring Scott. "I think I need to sleep before I pass out too." She said rubbing at her eyes.

"I'm with you on that." Isaac said closing the door of Scott's bedroom as they left. "And just think we've got a 5 hour bus journey ahead of us tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: **

**I hope this chapter is okay :D I had so much trouble trying to write it my laptop crashed and I ended up re-writing it like 4 times ;_; **

**4themoonshot: Thank you for your review ^.^ I hope you liked this chapter :D**

**Isaacfan: wcsstore/TopShop/images/catalog/16P14DPNK_ - the leggings I wasn't describing very well xD Thank you again for reviewing! **

**Thank you for reading! If there is something you don't like about this chapter or think I can improve please tell me :) **


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"**We are all wonderful, beautiful wrecks. That's what connects us-that we're all broken, all beautifully imperfect." _- Emilio Estevez_**

"Are you two alright? You've seemed really depressed since yesterday." Will asked pointing with her spoon at Scott and Isaac.

Ever since they had gotten up that morning neither of them spoken much. Isaac had half heartedly mumbled a good morning to her but that didn't really count. That was just him being polite.

Will still wasn't sure Scott should be going to this cross country meet (she wasn't sure she should be going either, her whole body ached like she'd been punched multiple times everywhere.) He really didn't look well. She wasn't entirely sure how he was still functioning. Will had tried telling him to just go back to bed and that she'd deal with Coach Finstock but he brushed her off assuring her he was fine.

"Was the Mexican not worth it?" She questioned as she finished the last bite of her lucky charms trying to lighten the mood. When no one said anything she sighed taking her now empty bowl to the dishwasher mumbling under her breath. "Jesus, who died?"

Turning back around to grab her bag from the floor next to the bar stool she had been sat on she found Isaac and Scott both staring at her like she had said something offensive. Scott was frowning while Isaac looked slightly shocked. "Do I have something on my face again? Is it marshmallow?" Will asked feeling around for anything on her skin.

"No. You're good." Scott replied following suit and grabbing his bag too pain flashing across his face as he did.

"Speaking of faces how come you both look fine? You were all beat up last night." She directed at both of them with her hands on her hips. How come they got to look fine and she didn't? Stupid boys.

"Guess it wasn't as bad as it looked." Isaac shrugged.

"You had a cut on your forehead." She pointed out.

"Did I?"

"Yeah. It was just above your left eye." She replied indicating on her own face where it was. Isaac raised an eyebrow at this a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"I-I gotta go grab something from upstairs." Will stuttered turning around and walking directly into the bar stool nearly falling over it. She steadied the chair and took off towards the stairs in a fast walk. Mentally face palming herself she grabbed a bottle of aspirin from the medicine cabinet and stuffed it into her bag just in case Scott, or anyone else, needed it.

* * *

Bus rides are boring. Even if you get a whole seat to yourself so you can pull your legs up and lean against the window. They're even more boring when they last for 5 hours. And even more boring yet when there happens to be a lot of traffic.

Will had known the bus ride was going to be tedious so had come prepared with a book and her ipod. She had wanted to get a seat near to Scott just so that she could make sure he didn't die, which by the look of him was a possibility, but by the time she had managed to get on the nearest seat was behind Isaac and a guy whose name she didn't know. He seemed to be a friend of Isaac's and was probably on the lacrosse team with him.

Having no one to sit next to wasn't that big of a deal for Will. She was used to it. It gave her more room and allowed her to rest her book on her knees as she leaned her back against the window. It wasn't the most comfortable position but she very rarely found a comfortable position to read in anyway.

They were about 2 hours into the ride and Isaac and his friend had started talking in sort of whispers. It seemed like a private kind of conversation so Will put her headphones in to block out what they were saying in case she heard something she wasn't supposed to. She couldn't help glancing over at them every so often though.

She had noticed that Isaac's friend seemed to be getting angrier and angrier with each passing second. He seemed to be gripping the seat in front of him, she couldn't see properly but it kind of looked like he was, and almost shaking. That was a sign of extreme anger in books so she took it as a bad sign.

She took her headphones out and memorised her page number before placing both her ipod and book into her lap.

Will was about to tap Isaac on the shoulder and ask him what was up with his friend when Scott came stumbling down the isle. He stopped before Isaac's friend grabbing him by the wrist. She watched their exchange quietly, unable to hear what they were saying. Isaac's friend seemed to be really listening to Scott and didn't look as angry any more.

She was about to return to reading when Scott stood up and she noticed the blood stain on his shirt.

"Scott, I told you you shouldn't have come. You're hurt!" She exclaimed the pain on his face clearer than ever.

"I'll be fine." He told her going to return to his seat.

"Wait! I have some aspirin." Will swung her legs off the seat knocking her bag over as she did the contents of it spilling out on to the floor. She grabbed the bottle of aspirin before it could roll off handing it to Scott. "Take some of those." She instructed.

Scott took the bottle from her giving her a small thankful smile but she got the feeling that he probably wasn't going to take any. It reassured her that he'd taken the bottle with him though.

Will then bent down to try and gather her stuff that was still all over the floor of the bus. Thankfully they were currently in a traffic jam so it most of it hadn't actually gone that far.

"Isaac?" Will poked him the shoulder just in case her dropping things everywhere hadn't caught his attention.

"Looking for this?" He asked as he turned around waving the book that had slid under his seat.

"Yes! Thank you." She replied taking the proffered book from his hand and stuffing it into her bag.

"How many books did you bring? We were only supposed to be on this bus for 5 hours." Isaac asked when he noticed that the book she had just put away wasn't the only book in her bag. He had turned so that his back was against the window like Will and had one arm resting on the along the back of his seat.

"A few..." She replied smiling. "I wasn't sure what genre mood I would be in." She returned to her previous position in her book bringing her legs back onto the seat so that she could rest her book on her knees.

"What genre mood did you turn out to be in?" He questioned reaching over to pick a book out of her bag. "Not in the mood for Dracula?" He smirked extending the book towards her.

"I am very rarely in the mood for vampires." Will took the book from him and put it back into her bag without taking her eyes from the page she was reading.

"Why'd you bring it then?"

Will shrugged. "Today might have been the one day I wanted to read it."

Isaac reached over taking the book she was reading from her hands eliciting a 'hey!' from her. "Lykaia?" He flipped it over about to read the back when Will took it back.

"It's about werewolves." She stated reopening the book to the page she was reading before Isaac took it. "I'm always in the mood for werewolves." She joked when Isaac said nothing.

* * *

"Oh god..." It turned out Scott's best friend Stiles really wanted to stop and when Coach refused to he decided that he'd make Jared vomit everywhere.

The smell was horrifying. Will didn't think she'd ever forget it.

Everyone was pushing and shoving to get off the bus most people had their hands over their mouths and noses to try to reduce the smell. Will was one of those people.

As much as she hated Stiles right now she was also kind of glad that they got to leave the bus for a while. Her legs were starting to cramp and she really needed to pee.

"Ah, thank God." She breathed as she finally emerged from the bus. She took a moment to stretch her arms over her head as she made her way to the toilet.

Public toilets were not one of Will's favourite things. In fact she hated them. So when using one she usually took twice as long as any normal person because she spent most of the time trying not to touch anything.

When she finally left the toilet after washing her hands 3 times she came out to crowd of loud cheers and shouts. She wasn't sure what was happening so edged her way around the crowd slowly trying to see what was going on. Will finally reached a spot where she could see and almost as soon as she did she couldn't stop herself from pushing through the crowd of people.

Isaac had a guy pinned to a tree and was punching the crap out of him. Will recognised him as one of the twins that Scott had told her to stay away from. He had blood dripping down the side of his mouth and for some reason the guy was smiling while Isaac punched him. Will hadn't known Isaac for long but she'd never seen him this angry before.

"Isaac!" She found herself screaming. The smile on the twin's face made her realise that maybe he wanted Isaac to punch him. It gave the impression that there was an ulterior motive behind what was happening.

At the same time that she had shouted his name Scott had too. Isaac stopped punching the twin. Will vaguely remembered that his name was Ethan and that he was in her English class.

Isaac looked between Will and Scott letting go of Ethan and taking a step back.

Everyone was stood in shock not entirely sure what to do now that Isaac had stopped and Coach attended to Ethan. When Coach was sure that Ethan was going to be fine he turned to the group of teenagers stood around him. "Back on the bus!" No one moved right away. "Now!" He shouted and this time everyone scuttled away to board the bus again.

Will returned to her seat, Ethan's smile etched into her brain. It wasn't normal. There was something really off about the whole thing.

"Hey, Isaac?" Will whispered causing Isaac to glance over his shoulder at her.

"I know he probably deserved it but please, don't hurt Ethan again." Will was aware of how her voice was bordering on pleading.

"What?" He asked fully turning to look at her. "I didn't realise you were friends with him."

"I'm not." She frowned. "I'm not worried about hi-" She stopped what she was saying leaning forward and lowering her voice. "He was smiling while you were punching him." She told him. When Isaac just looked at her she elaborated. "I think he _wanted _you to hurt him."

Will looked to Isaac searching his eyes for some sort of reaction. She noticed that he seemed to be very good at hiding his emotions.

"Your eyes are really blue." She mumbled quietly. Realising that she had said it out loud Will's eyes widened and she moved away from him hastily. Clearing her throat she looked at Isaac, her cheeks more than slightly red. "Please just try not to punch him again."

Isaac nodded and when Will pulled her book back out of her bag he took that as his cue to turn around.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry about not updating over the weekend! I hope this chapter is okay! :D **

**Thank you all for reviewing. You don't understand how happy it makes me to know that you like my story :3 **

**Please keep reviewing! **


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"**Sometimes, reaching out and taking someone's hand is the beginning of a journey. At other times, it is allowing another to take yours." -**_**Vera Nazarian**__**, **__**The Perpetual Calendar of Inspiration**_

It had begun to get very dark. Everyone on the bus was beginning to get restless as it had become apparent that they were definitely not going to reach the meet in time. Will had finished her book ages ago and wasn't in the mood to start reading another one. Being cooped up in a bus, for what had it been now? Seven hours? Eight? didn't really put her in a reading kind of mood.

Having been stuck for something to do Will had managed to get Isaac to have a _Fruit Ninja_ competition with her. (Although, he didn't take much convincing he was just as bored as she was.)

"What's your highscore now?" She asked as she swiped her finger across the screen of her phone rapidly.

"428." He answered mimicking Will's motions.

"What? You only had like two hundred a minute ago!" She exclaimed as she dropped her phone into her lap in frustration at her latest score. 119? What kind of score was that?!

"And now I have 428." He smirked glancing at her quickly out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't believe you." She stated leaning forward to watch over his shoulder. Her eyes flickered to the number in top corner of his phone. 428. She internally frowned at the fact that he was beating her. Will may or may not have been a little bit competitive.

"Hey, watch out for the-" She began, pointing at the screen but it was too late. "Bomb." She finished.

Isaac was just about to slice the retry button when the bus ground to a stop. Everyone on the bus looked towards the doors all of them wondering the same thing. _Why have we stopped? _

Coach stood at the front of the bus blowing on his whistle to stop the chatter that had started up.

"Right, you lot, off the bus." He gave no explanation as to where they were or why they had stopped.

Deciding that staying on the bus wasn't a better alternative everyone began filing off. Emerging into the night air it turned out that they were in the parking lot of a very questionable looking motel.

"This place looks amazing." She said aloud as she looked around at the dilapidated, neglected looking building before her. "I bet we're all going to love it here." She couldn't have been more sarcastic if she had tried.

* * *

Seeing that Will didn't have anyone she knew to share a room with she had been forced to pair up with a girl named Sarah. Sarah was bleach blonde and looked like the kind of girl who would cry if her nail broke. What she was doing at a cross country meet Will would never know.

Sarah had sneered when she learned that she wasn't able to share a room with her two other friends but hadn't made a fuss. Although, that was probably because as soon as she was out of Coach Finstock's sight she had thrust the key at Will and tottered off after her friends.

"Yay!" Will cheered unenthusiastically to herself as she wondered around trying to find her assigned room. "I get to sleep in a room alone in this creepy motel. Woo!"

Will's room turned out to be on the bottom level of the motel right at the very end. The lights in the room barely worked and the entire room smelled of stale cigarette smoke. Will was finding it very hard to breathe without choking.

She placed her bag on the floor as close to the door as she could before entering the bathroom to see if the shower was usable. The lights in the bathroom worked much better than the lights in the main room so much so Will had to blink a few times to get her eyes to adjust to the sudden difference.

The shower turned out to be even worse than the rest of the room and Will decided that there was no way she was going to be able to stay in that room for much longer. It was creeping her out. In fact the whole motel had a strange feel about it.

Closing the door and locking it behind her Will made her way to the short metal staircase. She had remembered seeing Scott and Stiles head upstairs. She had just reached the stairs when something caught her attention.

There was a vending machine just a few strides away from the stairs. It's glass front had been smashed and a pile of glass was scattered around it. She'd noticed the vending machine while looking for her room a while ago except the glass front was still in tact. She wasn't surprised though the motel didn't seem to have a good reputation.

Shrugging Will turned her attention back to finding Scott. She wasn't sure where to start. other than knowing that his room was on the second floor Will couldn't remember anything else about what number his room might be. She couldn't exactly just start knocking on all the doors.

"Wait..." Will muttered to herself. Isaac would know what room Scott was in.

She had remembered seeing Isaac's room number on his key but could only recall the first two digits. "21..." She mumbled walking down the isle of doors looking for where the 21's started. She reached room 210 and wasn't quite sure what to do now that she had found it.

Will spun around hopelessly, tripping over her shoelace as she did. She grabbed the railing, which swayed uneasily beneath her hand, to stop herself from face-planting the floor.

Bending down to tie her lace to stop any future tripping incidents Will noticed something. A few rooms down from where she was stood a door was wide open. From her position Will could see a smashed alarm clock on the floor and what looked like two of the bags that all the lacrosse team owned.

Her curiosity got the better of her and before she could stop herself she was stood in the doorway of room 212.

Now that she was closer and could take a better look she confirmed that the bags she had seen were the bags that belonged to the lacrosse players. Out of one was sticking a blue sweater that looked just like the one Isaac had been wearing.

Knocking softly on the door Will called out "Isaac?" When no answer came she took a step into the room. "Isaac?" She repeated. "You in here?"

She was about to take another step when something stopped her short. She could have sworn she;d heard something.

Will stopped moving so that she could listen out for the sound again. It was clearer now, it kind of sounded like someone was hiding under the bed and by the sound of the breathing they were absolutely petrified.

"Isaac?" She asked again walking closer to the bed and stopping just before the edge of it. Will dropped to her knees, her heart beating in sporadic bursts. She slowly lifted the edge of the bedding that was hanging down and peered under the bed.

Isaac was curled in ball, sweat glistening his skin. He looked scared for his life and when he noticed Will pushed himself even further under the bed.

Will's heart broke when she looked at him. She had never seen anyone look so broken and scared before and for some reason it hurt even more that it was Isaac looking that way. He looked like a puppy that had been beaten and abused and left to fend for himself.

"Isaac..." She tried again moving around to the other side of the bed. This time he didn't back away from her but stared at her with wide, fearful eyes. "Hey, It's only me. Will?" She asked hoping that he would stop looking at her like she was going to hit him.

His expression didn't change so Will edged towards him slightly. He recoiled at her first movement and Will stopped moving forwards, holding her hands out in the universal 'i'm-not-going-to-hurt-you' gesture.

"It's okay Isaac...I'm not going to hurt you." She murmured softly edging forward again.

Will reached Isaac and extended her arm to place a hand on his arm. "Nothing's going to hurt you Isaac. I promise. You can come out now, okay?"

Will had never been this close to Isaac before and had the circumstances been different she would have been very, very, very nervous.

As soon as her hand had made contact with Isaac's arm his eyes seemed to change. The wild scared look diminished and a more bewildered look took over.

"What's going on?" His eyes seemed to roam the room as if he had no idea how he'd managed to get there. Will backed up so that Isaac could get out from under the bed.

"I'm not sure. I came in and you were hid under the bed. You looked like you thought you were going to die." She explained sitting down next to him on the bed.

"Are you okay? Because it's fine if you're not, you know." Will said watching him carefully.

"I don't remember what happened." He muttered running his hands though his hair.

Will didn't say anything, she wasn't very good at comforting people, instead she wrapped her arms around Isaac's torso and rested her chin on his shoulder.

Isaac hesitated before he returned her hug, burying his face in the crook of her neck and holding her to him. It felt nice to hug someone, he'd nearly forgotten what it felt like, and Will wasn't a bad someone to be hugging.

They sat like that for a while just hugging when Stiles and a girl, who she recognised as Lydia, came running into the room. They took one look at Isaac and Will before tearing into the bathroom. Isaac jumped up from the bed to follow them. Will was about to do the same but Isaac stopped her.

"Stay here." He told her ignoring her objections and disappearing after Stiles and Lydia.

Will didn't want to stay put and was about to enter the bathroom when Stiles yanked open the door and almost knocked her over. Her grabbed her shoulders to stop her from walking past him. "Will, right?" He continued before she had even nodded. "Run to the bus and grab the emergency flares. Okay?"

Will heard the urgency in his voice and knew it was a serious matter so she ran as fast as she could towards the bus. She pushed open the door and rifled through the glove compartment before noticing a red box under the drivers seat. She grabbed the box, ripped it open and took out the two road flares sprinting as fast as her poor, post-cross country legs could take her.

She skidded into the room and handed the flares to Stiles who still wouldn't allow her enter into the bathroom. Isaac moved into the space Stiles had evacuated blocking her view from what was happening in the room behind him.

"Come on. We're going back to the bus." He nudged her forwards making sure that he was still blocking her view as the door swung closed.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Finally reached the Motel California drama :3 I hope you like this chapter! **

**Isaac Fan- Will isn't the really nosy type but I promise she'll get answers soon! **

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing I really appreciate it! :D **

**How'd you all find yesterday's episode? I can't believe Jennifer has taken Papa Stilinski and Mama McCall D: Also am I the only one really hoping that Isaac and Allison don't get together?**

**There probably won't be an update tomorrow but there definitely will be Thursday!**

**Please keep reviewing! :) **


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**"You can love someone so much...But you can never love people as much as you can miss them." -_John Green_**

"What the hell is going on in there?" Will asked spinning around to face the bathroom door and bumping directly into Isaac. Isaac had been trying to get her to get back on the school bus and Will had only just reluctantly agreed when, what sounded like, an animalistic growl sounded from the room he was trying to get her away from.

"Nothing. We need to get to the bus." Isaac prodded her forward gently trying to brush of the incident.

Planting her feet firmly in the ground and refusing to move, Will crossed her arms over her chest staring determinedly at Isaac. "I'm not going anywhere until you explain to me what is going on. First you have some weird freak out that you can't remember happening and then...whatever that was." She replied gesturing at the door. "Something's going on and I want to know what."

Realising that she really wasn't going to move anywhere Isaac sighed. "I promise I'll explain if you get on the bus."

"Why can't you tell me now?" She asked frowning.

"Can you just trust me on this? I'll tell you when we get to the bus." He repeated nudging her again.

Will searched his eyes looking for some sign that he was lying. When she was positive he wasn't she sighed and turned around marching out of the door.

"I need to get my bag." Will stated once they had descended the stairs. She was about to head in the direction of her room when Isaac stopped her.

Looking like he was struggling with a decision he held out his hand. "I'll get it. You go to the bus."

"But-"

"I'll be quicker than you." He pointed out as she fished in her pocket for the motel room key.

"How do you know?" She asked frowning as she held the key out to Isaac. He took the key from her not bothering to answer her question. "I am on the cross country team, you know!" She shouted after him as he ran towards her room.

Will turned away from Isaac's retreating back to make her way to the bus. She was halfway across the parking lot when she noticed a group of people stood just a bit away from the bus. Frowning she hurried closer to see what they were doing.

As she got nearer it became apparent who the people were. Lydia and Scott's ex-girlfriend were watching with grief-stricken faces as Stiles edged towards Scott. Scott was drenched from head to toe and holding a flare.

Will was confused. She didn't know what was going on until the gasoline canister came into view and everything clicked. Her heart fell into her stomach and he throat became tight and sand-papery.

"Scott?-" She managed to gasp out but was interrupted by Scott himself speaking.

"It all started that night. The night I got bitten." He stated looking at the floor. _Bitten? _

"Do you remember the way it was before that?" He directed at Stiles. "You and me...we were- we were nothing." A harsh laugh came as he said this. It wasn't a sound Will ever wanted to hear Scott make again. It felt wrong.

"We weren't popular. We weren't good at lacrosse. We weren't important. We were no one." He continued and then after a pause. "Maybe I should be no one again. No one at all."

Will felt the tears come then. They started off slowly and then poured down her face like rain down a window. Quiet aching sobs racked her body and she wanted nothing more than to collapse on to the floor.

"Scott...please." She begged through her tears and felt someone squeeze her hand stopping her from stepping forward. She vaguely remembered diverting her gaze to Allison who was also crying.

Scott raised his hand reading himself to drop the flare and another strangled cry left her throat.

"Scott, just listen to me." Stiles edged forward even more tears brimming his eyes as he spoke. "You're not no one, okay? You're someone." The tears had escaped at this point running down his cheeks. "Scott, you're my best friend, okay? And I need you. Will needs you." He half-heartedly pointed in Will's direction causing Scott to glance over at her.

Isaac had arrived after retrieving Will's bag staring at the scene in shock. Will was clinging to him for dear life, her hands were balled up in his t-shirt and his arms around her were the only thing stopping her shaking, sobbing form from crumpling to the ground.

"Scott, you're my brother." Stiles whispered taking yet another step closer. "Alright? So..." Stiles took another step entering into the pool of gasoline. "So if we're gonna do this then..." Stiles took hold of the flare and Will buried her face into Isaac's chest to shield herself from what was about to happen. "Then you're gonna have to take me with you." He finshed.

Will wasn't aware of what was going on as she sobbed into Isaac. Scott couldn't do this. He couldn't. Life without him would be incomprehensible.

She vaguely heard a scream before Isaac pulled her to the ground and an explosion went off.

* * *

"You idiot!" She shouted. "Don't you scare me like that again!" Will launched herself at Scott as soon as they had all boarded the bus, hugging him until it caused her arms to ache. Her tears had dried and their tracks wiped from her face once she had realised Scott was fine. Her heart still felt like it had been punched though.

"I'm sorry." He muttered into her hair, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I swear if you do anything like that again..." She trailed off pulling back from him and pulling the cuffs of her sweater down over her hands. "Can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on now?" She looked around at the wide-eyed faces sharing looks with each other. They were the kind of looks people shared when they knew something someone else didn't.

When no one said anything she turned to Scott. "Let's start with what you meant by 'It all started that night. The night I got bitten.'"

* * *

"You're a werewolf?" She confirmed looking at him in bewilderment after listening in silence to the very long story Scott had just told her.

"Yes." He replied.

"And that place made you act all crazy because of this evil druid needing werewolf sacrifices?" Will asked waving her hand around vaguely when she couldn't remember the word for evil druid that Scott had used.

"Yes." He repeated.

"And you used your super-human powers to play lacrosse?"

He paused smiling at her guilty. "Yes."

"And this was the reason you wouldn't let me come and stay with you last summer?" She asked moving so that she was sat on her knees facing Scott who was sat in the seat behind her.

"Yes." Will didn't say anything but merely leaned forward and punched him softly in the arm.

"Hey!" Scott rubbed his arm jokingly. They both knew she hadn't hurt him. (Although, it wouldn't have hurt had he not been a werewolf.)

"You could have just told me! I wasn't going to start screaming and crying hysterically." She stated quite offended that he felt he couldn't tell her. Everyone else seemed to know. "I mean have you seen the books I read? Most of them are fantasy." She stated as though that explained everything.

Will got up giving Scott another hug. She was quite happy with the way things had turned out. Scott was still here and it turned out werewolves were real. (That really got her wondering about Hogwarts.)

"Does this mean that I get to be part of all the werewolf-y stuff from now on?" She asked with a smile.

"I guess it does." Scott said smiling back at her. It felt nice knowing he didn't have to hide all this stuff from her at home any more.

Will was about to sit down and try and get at least a few hours sleep when she noticed Isaac at the back of the bus alone slumped against the window. She got up and plopped down into the seat in front of him.

"So Scott tells me you're a werewolf." Will was getting really good at this whole conversation starting thing.

Isaac chuckled and sat up so that he was facing Will. "Well at least I don't have to explain anything now. I was wondering how I'd get around that." He confessed, referring to his earlier promise.

"But I don't get why you were hiding under the bed. Scott said the evil druid needed three werewolf suicides and that was supposed to be you, Scott and uh-...Boyd. Both Scott and Boyd were going to kill themselves but you weren't." Isaac paled slightly and fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat.

"My dad-" He began, rubbing nervously at the back of his neck.

A look of understanding passed over her face. Will didn't even need him to continue. She knew what he was trying to say. She knew why he hadn't been as affected by the mental torment as the others. He had been going through the same mental torment for years. He was used to it.

Will turned so that she had her back against the window and her legs stretched out across the seat. She rested her chin on the back of the seat looking at Isaac.

"Dads suck, huh?" She asked smiling at him sadly.

Isaac seemed to relax realising that he didn't need to carry on but he was intrigued by Will's problem with her dad. Scott had never told him why she had moved in with them and he didn't want to ask her directly.

"What was wrong with your dad?" Isaac asked hoping that the question wasn't going to upset her.

"You mean apart from being an alcoholic with a gambling problem?" She looked at Isaac then dropped her gaze to her hands that were resting in her lap. "He killed my mom."

Isaac stared at her in shock.

"Not directly." She continued not looking up from her hands. "She had a heart condition and because of my dad's gambling habit she was getting overly stressed and worried about the bills and I guess one day it got too much and her heart couldn't take it any more." She looked up at Isaac who was watching her carefully like he expected her to burst into tears.

She wouldn't though. Will was used to the fact that her mom was gone and truthfully she was glad that her mom was in a better place. At least she didn't have to put up with Will's father any longer.

"Hey, can you turn into a werewolf whenever you want too?" Will asked her voice brightening as she changed the subject. Scott had shown her when he thought she wasn't going to believe him. It was quite fascinating to watch.

"Mhm." Isaac nodded.

"Can you do it?" She asked excitedly. Admittedly this whole thing was pretty cool. It was more than cool actually. She felt like she was living inside of a book.

Isaac scrutinized Will for a second trying not to smile at the goofy grin on her face. Rolling his eyes he changed. His claws sprang out and his teeth sharpened. The hair on his cheeks grew and his eyes melted into a gooey golden colour.

Will stared at him for a bit cocking her head to the side and frowning. At this Isaac changed back.

"What?" He asked confused by her reaction.

"I don't understand..." She muttered still looking at him with her head to one side.

"I got bit by an alpha-" He tried explaining. He was sure Scott would have told her this.

"No. I understand that part." She interrupted. "I don't understand how you can look like that-" She pointed to him and he got the feeling that she was musing her thoughts aloud. "and still make a really ugly werewolf."

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hope you liked this chapter! Will finally got answers ^.^ **

**I'm so happy I'm not the only one who doesn't want them together! It's just that i kept seeing loads of people saying that they want them to get together and I just really really really really really really don't want them to :D**

**YellowTigger and Veronica: I'm glad you're liking my story. Thanks for reviewing! xD**

**IsaacFan: I'm with you on the whole thing about her stabbing him and stuff. It just seems stupid and I don't understand why he would want that :/ I hope you liked this chapter anyway! **

**Thank you so much for reading and if you want me to make any changes to a chapter or have any criticism please let me know!**

**Please keep reviewing :)**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"**To be yourself in a world that is constantly trying to make you something else is the greatest accomplishment."**_** -**__**Ralph Waldo Emerson**_

"Whoops..." Will muttered as she sent up a cloud of flour. The flour cloud settled creating a thin layer of flour over everything in its path. That included Will's hair, clothes and face.

She was going to have a lot of tidying up to do.

Will reached around her mixing bowl to grab the eggs, noticing as she did that Scott was stood in the doorway grinning.

"I don't know what you're grinning for. You've seen this happen every summer." She stated as she cracked one of the eggs against the side of the bowl. Most of the egg white ended up running down the outside of the bowl, pooling on the kitchen work top.

"I know." He said. "It's just really funny to watch. You're the messiest cook I've ever seen." He laughed watching her as she cracked another egg and the same thing happened again.

"I don't think making cookies qualifies me as a cook. Apart from toast it's the only thing I can make." Will replied smiling.

"Are you going to the hospital?" She asked noticing that Scott had his motorcycle helmet in his hand and was fiddling with his keys in the other.

"Yeah. I'm bringing mom dinner." Scott pulled on his helmet watching as Will spun around in circles with a confused expression on her face as she looked for something. Scott grabbed the packet of chocolate chips sat on the counter in front of him and handed them to her.

"Thanks." She smiled giving Scott a small wave as he headed to the door.

He was nearly out of the front door when he heard a cry of 'damn it' followed by the sound of things falling to the floor. Scott couldn't help smiling as he climbed onto his motorcycle and sped off to the hospital.

* * *

"Oh god! Hot! That's hot!" Will cursed to herself as she all but threw the tray of cookies on top the kitchen counter. You'd have thought after doing it time after time she'd remember to use oven gloves to get the cookies out of the oven.

After running her hands under cold water for 10 minutes the pain had lessened but her hands still hurt. She slid the slightly cooler cookies on to a plate taking them out the living room and leaving them on the coffee table. Realising that she leaving a hot plate of cookies on the table would mark it she scrambled to find something to place under the plate. She finally settled on using an old magazine.

Will headed to her room to change and get her stack of Disney movies that she had organised earlier. Movie nights were her absolute favourites. She was hoping that Scott would have stayed. He loved Disney movies more than she did. (He'd deny it if you asked but put him in front of _The Little Mermaid_ and he wouldn't be able to stop himself singing along.)

Will had changed into an oversized white t-shirt that hung off her shoulder and a pair of flannel pj pants. She was dragging her duvet under one arm and had the DVD's balanced precariously in her arms.

Personally, she didn't think she was going to drop the DVD's but when her duvet caught on her bedroom door and she tried yanking on it by digging her elbow into the part of the duvet that was tucked under her arm she changed her mind. On the second yank the DVD's spilled from her arms scattering on the floor. Will sighed, dropped her duvet and fell to the floor to pick up the movies.

She nearly had all of them when the bathroom door opened, sending forward a wave of steam, and Isaac emerged with just a towel slung low around his hips.

At the sight of a nearly naked Isaac Will dropped the movies she had in her hands again and let out a very inhuman sounding noise. She wasn't even sure how she had made it.

"What are you doing?" Isaac asked frowning at Will who was scrambling desperately around on the floor gathering the DVD's that surrounded her whilst trying not to look at Isaac, which was a very hard task in itself.

"I-uh-cookies-" She pointed towards the stairs. "Um-and...uh-movies." She nodded towards the DVD's in her arms and continued stuttering uselessly as she stood up, grabbed her duvet and ran to the stairs dropping a few DVD's as she did and crashing into the wall.

"Holy mother of God." She groaned dropping the DVD's into the arm chair and throwing her duvet on to the couch as she finally reached the living room. She picked up the first movie in the pile and put it into the DVD player before falling face first into her duvet and groaning again.

The familiar noise of the Disney intro hit Will's ears forcing her to turn her head side ways so that she was no longer looking into her duvet but at the Disney castle that was currently on the TV screen.

Reaching for a cookie she sat up and pulled the duvet across her lap. "Oh. I love _Mulan!_"

* * *

"Let's get down to business. To defeat the huns!" Will sang while stood on the sofa doing her impersonation of kung fu moves. She knew the lyrics to almost every song in every Disney movie there was.

She knew she looked like an idiot dancing around with half a cookie in her mouth but she didn't care there wasn't any one to see her.

"We must be swift as a coursing river! With all the power of a great typhoon!" As it neared the end of the song she copied the moves they were doing (badly) finishing by jumping in the air and flopping on to the sofa with a thump. She giggled to herself for a while before sitting up, about to grab another cookie but stopping when she noticed Isaac leaning against the door frame watching her with a smile.

"Please tell me you didn't see any of that." Will gestured wildly with her hands hoping that he had only just got there. His smile told her differently. "Cookie?" She asked holding up the plate in a bad attempt at changing the subject.

"Those were some pretty interesting moves..." Isaac said, moving over to the couch where Will scooted up to make room for him.

"I think you mean amazing." She corrected offering him the plate of cookies. Isaac took a cookie surprised at how good they tasted.

"These are really good." He told Will, who was watching him, making her smile. She turned sideways suddenly sneezing before coughing and letting out a groan as she leaned back into the couch.

"Are you okay? You're not ill are you?" Isaac asked.

Will shook her head, placed the cookies on the table and then returned her attention to the movie.

_Mulan _was one of her favourite Disney movies (mostly because of Mushu) and she had watched it countless times. She still found it funny each time though and noticed Isaac glancing over at her each time she laughed.

The final credits started to roll and Will stretched her arms over her head before turning to face Isaac. "So?" She asked poking him. She wanted his opinion on the film.

"It was actually quite good." He said stretching too and running a hand through his hair.

Grinning Will reached forward grabbing something from the arm chair before turning back to him and holding out two DVD's. "_Tangled_ or _The Lion King?_"

* * *

It turned out Will was ill. Waking up the next morning with a throbbing head ache, a sore throat and a waste-paper basket full of tissues confirmed it. She had felt fine when watching movies with Isaac last night though.

They had gotten through quite a few movies before Scott and Melissa had returned home. Scott informed them that the evil druid person was going after Healers so he and Isaac kept watch over Melissa in the night just to be safe.

Will turned sideways and buried her face in her pillow. "I feel gross." She murmured into her pillow before sitting up and reaching for the glass of water on her bedside table. As she was mid-sip someone knocked on her bedroom door.

"No. Go away. I'm ill!" She called pulling her duvet over her head.

"Aww." Melissa cooed stepping into her room. When Will realised it was just her she let removed the duvet from over her head. Melissa was obviously checking to see if she was alright. Will was normally up by now.

"No school today, huh?" She asked.

Will shook her head pouting. She really wasn't up for school. She didn't really want to talk much either as her throat was hurting.

"Right. Well, you know where the aspirin is and you have my number if you need me." Melissa told her giving her a small smile before leaving her room and shutting the door behind her.

Will sunk back into her bed closing her eyes and preparing to fall back to sleep. She was in the mid-haze between consciousness and unconsciousness where everything seems fuzzy when she heard someone calling her name. At first she thought it was part of a dream but as the fuzziness faded she realised it wasn't at all.

"Isaac, i'm ill. Go away." She called back not bothering to open her eyes.

She was forced to however when Isaac opened her bedroom door. "I know you're ill. I came to see if you wanted me to get you anything."

"You're late for school." Will stated as she glanced over at her clock. "Really late."

"I'm going to Derek's." He replied. "You want me to pick up some soup or something?"

Soup sounded nice. Really nice. In fact it sounded to Will how water would sound to someone in a desert. Will nodded at Isaac indicating that she did want soup.

"Chicken?" He asked shifting his bag on his shoulder.

"Vegetable please."

With a nod Isaac left her room but not before Will heard him mutter "Who wants vegetable soup when they're ill?" under his breath.

"Me!" Will called after him coughing slightly.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that it's another filler chapter. I couldn't find anywhere to write Will into in the next episode. I didn't want her to just suddenly be clinging on to everyone :)**

**I'm glad you like the ending of the last chapter, I couldn't help not putting it in! :P**

**Veronica: This is only T rated... I guess we'll just have to see how things go ;D **

**Please continue reviewing! :D**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"**Whatever you are physically, male or female, strong or weak, ill or healthy—all those things matter less than what your heart contains. If you have the soul of a warrior, you are a warrior. Whatever the color, the shape, the design of the shade that conceals it, the flame inside the lamp remains the same. You are that flame." _- Cassandra Clare, Clockwork Angel_**

"I told you to stop bringing me soup. I can get it myself." Will told Isaac as he nudged open her door carrying a tray with a bowl of soup on it. He'd been bringing her soup a lot over the past few days which she greatly appreciated. Scott had also taken to checking up on her often. Anyone would think she was dying.

"Just eat it." He replied smiling while handing her the tray. Will scooted over so that she was no longer sitting in the middle of the bed giving Isaac room to sit down next to her.

At first she tried every tactic possible to keep him out of her room (that included making a pillow fort in front of the door. Although, she had been slightly drugged up with medicine when she came up with that idea.) But Isaac assured her that he wasn't going to get ill due to the fact that he was a werewolf which gave Will absolutely no excuse to keep him out. It didn't matter much today, she was feeling a lot better.

"Where'd Scott go?" She asked she lifted a spoonful of soup to her mouth that very nearly missed her mouth as Isaac sunk down into the bed next to her.

"He's gone with Allison to see Gerard." He answered reaching over to grab the Rubix cube that Will kept on her bedside table.

"That's her grandpa right? The one who used... the Kanima? Is that the right word?" She questioned lifting another spoonful of soup to her mouth. Isaac merely nodded as he fiddled with the cube he was holding. "Yeah. To get Derek to bite him?" She finished.

"Yup." Isaac answered his attention still on the cube.

"Why?"

"He knows something about Derek that we don't know." He put the Rubix cube back, giving up on it, and picked up the book that Will had lying open face down next to her to see that it was another fantasy book that she had obviously read more than once. _Clockwork Angel. _He placed it back down next to Will lifting his eyes to her.

As he looked up he found that Will was watching him. "I thought I read that series again." She said nodding to her book. "What's better than emotional torment when you're ill." She smiled lifting another spoonful of soup to her mouth, Isaac's eyes following the movement.

"I bet it has something to do with a girl though." Will stated around the spoon that she had in her mouth, referring to what he had told her earlier.

"What?" He frowned sitting up a bit straighter.

"Derek." She clarified. "It always has something to do with a girl. You know, werewolf falls in love with a human? It's pretty cliché." She shrugged.

"But there's no girl..." Isaac pointed out watching as Will chased a lump of potato around the bowl with her spoon.

"Something must have happened to her then." She answered distractedly smiling widely when she managed to capture the runaway vegetable.

"It would explain a lot." It would explain why Derek was so grumpy and brooding anyway.

The room fell into silence broken only by the sound of Will's spoon clanking against the bowl as she finished her soup. She dropped the spoon into the bowl and lifted the tray off of her legs to place on the floor. (She'd take it out later.)

She looked at Isaac as if a thought had suddenly occurred to her. "Hey, are you alright after the other day?"

"Me? No, I'm good, I'm fine." Isaac replied leaning back against the headboard and running a hand through his hair and tugging on it slightly.

Shaking her head Will softly smacked Isaac on the shoulder with a pillow. Boys and their stupid problem with feelings. He had just watched his friend get killed.

She threw her duvet off of herself and was about to climb out of bed when she was hit in the back of the head.

"You can't hit me with pillows!" Will exclaimed turning to Isaac who was grinning at her. "I'm ill remember! Cough. Cough. See." She smiled pointing at herself "Ill."

* * *

"Foooooood." Will called running into the living room where Isaac had set up their takeaway. They (Will) had decided that after days of eating soup she should be allowed Chinese food.

Isaac and her were sat down completely opposite each other at the dining table and it occurred to Will that this was the first time they had eaten together without Scott.

"How do you do that?" Will asked frowning at Isaac as he picked up a small piece of chicken.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Hold chopsticks..." Will fiddled with the sticks in her hand trying to pick up some noodles.

"You can't use chopsticks?" Isaac questioned with a smirk.

"I can't use chopsticks." She confirmed as she dropped one of the sticks.

"You just have to put this there..." He put one chopstick in the crook of his thumb "Then put this finger there..." He moved his fingers so that he was holding the other chopstick like a pencil above the other one. "And there you go." He looked over at Will who was holding her chopsticks at very questionable angles and wondered how she had managed to do it.

"No." She stated looking from her chopsticks to the ones Isaac was holding.

He placed his chopsticks on the table and reached over taking Will's hand in his.

Will was acutely aware of their contact as he moved her fingers into the correct positions. She could feel her face heating up and a weird feeling settled in her stomach. His fingers lightly brushed her wrist and she was surprised that he couldn't feel how hard her heart was beating. She certainly could.

When Isaac was finished he let go of her hand and picked up his own chopsticks. "Now try picking up something." He instructed watching as she went straight for the noodles.

Will actually managed to pick some up and was so pleased for herself that she threw her non-chopstick using arm up into the air. "Ha! I am the master of chopsticks!" She stated proudly bringing the noodles to her mouth.

Isaac returned to his own food and was about to take a bite when he heard Will start to giggle. "What are you laughing at?"

"I-" She started but burst out into a fit of laughter. "I look-" She tried the last words fading into a squeak. After a few moments of laughter she finally managed to tell Isaac. "I look like a squid."

He stared at her as she wiggled the noodles in front of her mouth and started laughing again. Isaac tried very hard not to laugh but he had no choice when he noticed the little tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she clutched her sides.

"It's not even that funny." She breathed out clutching her sides harder as another bout of laughter hit her.

* * *

"I haven't laughed that hard in ages." Will said as she flopped on to the couch after tidying away their leftovers.

"I don't think I've ever laughed that hard." Isaac replied slumping down on the opposite end of the couch.

Will looked at Isaac. It was hard to imagine him never laughing. He had a nice laugh. And a really nice smile. To be honest he had a really nice face. And from what she had seen the other day he had a really nice body too...

She found herself blushing at this and pushed the image of Isaac in a towel to the very back of her mind. Her blush only intensified when she realised she had been staring at him the entire time. It became even worse when she noticed that he was staring right back at her. The room suddenly felt very warm and awkward and Will wanted nothing more than to run to her room and hide under her duvet.

She was about to excuse herself when Scott walked in.

"Oh good! You're back." Will said letting go of the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding.

Scott frowned looking back and forth between Isaac and Will before sitting down in the arm chair.

"So did you find out Derek's deep dark secret?" Will asked sitting on her knees and leaning on the arm of the couch. She looked like an excited puppy.

"I'm not sure. I think he was lying." Scott said.

"Well what did he tell you?" Isaac questioned as he sat forward leaning one elbow on his knee.

* * *

"I told you! I told you!" Will sang at Isaac bouncing up and down on the couch. "I told you it had something to do with a girl!"

"Okay. So why do you think he was lying?" Isaac directed at Scott.

"His heart beat was completely steady the entire time he was telling us the story."

"So? Doesn't that mean he's telling the truth?" He frowned.

"If it was a memory or whatever wouldn't his heart beat change speeds? When he remembered certain things about his family it would pick up wouldn't it? Or if it was part of the story he actually witnessed because he would remember what it was like and the emotions he was feeling and stuff it would change too." She wasn't wording it very well but she knew what she was trying to say and she was hoping Scott and Isaac were understanding what she was trying to say too.

Scott stared at Will before nodding "Yeah. There was just something about it that didn't seem right." He muttered.

"So steady equals telling the truth but too steady equals lying?" Isaac confirmed still caught up in what Will was trying to explain.

"Yup." Will replied for Scott .

They lapsed into silence, all three of them going over the story in their heads. Will hadn't met Derek but from what she had heard from Scott and Isaac it wasn't a far fetched story. However, she had to agree with Scott there was something about the whole thing that didn't seem right.

"I need to call Stiles." Scott stated as he stood up from the arm chair before disappearing up to his room leaving Will and Isaac alone again.

"See. It always has something to do with a girl." Will told Isaac smiling as she poked him in the leg with her foot. "All the best stories do."

* * *

**A/N: Into double digits ^.^**

**Another filler chapter. Sorry! I hope it's alright though xD**

**I'm really glad you like Will and all her clumsy, embarrassing, dorky-ness :D**

**turandot and twin1: Thank you for reviewing and I'm really happy that you like my story! **

**Isaac fan: I'm glad you're liking it and the couch scene was my favourite to write so I'm glad you liked that part :3 **

**Thanks for all the reviews please keep leaving them! It literally makes me so happy to know people are enjoying it I end up smiling at my laptop like an idiot xD**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**'At the end of the day faith is a funny thing. It turns up when you don't really expect it. It's like one day you realize that the fairy tale may be slightly different than you dreamed. The castle, well, it may not be a castle. And it's not so important happy ever after, just that its happy right now. See once in a while, once in a blue moon, people will surprise you , and once in a while people may even take your breath away.' _- Meredith Grey, Grey's Anatomy _**

"So Isaac's checking up on _**your**_ girlfriend?" Will confirmed as she and Scott walked through the halls of Beacon Hills High school. Will hadn't been to school in a few days due to the fact that she was ill and she couldn't say she had missed it.

She had wondered why Isaac wasn't going to school but had only now worked up the nerve to ask Scott. She didn't want to seem like she was getting in everyone's business but it was really bugging her.

"She's not my girlfriend. Not any more." Scott told Will waiting for her as they stopped by her locker where she fished through the piles of disorganised books dropping a couple and fumbling awkwardly to keep the rest in while she bent down to rescue the books that had fallen.

"Mhm." She replied once she had managed to stop her books from tumbling out and into the school hallway. It was one of those very sarcastic 'mhm's that people give you when they don't believe a word you're saying.

"And you're not checking up on your 'ex-girlfriend' why?" Will made air quotations around the word ex-girlfriend which she could tell annoyed Scott.

"Because **_I_** need to speak to Ethan." Scott told her as he caught a book that had fallen out of Will's bag while she was trying to put her newly acquired one in. Werewolves had really fast reflexes.

"You know this werewolf stuff is a lot more complicated than I thought it would be." Will muttered to Scott as she gratefully took the book from him stuffing it in her bag.

"Welcome to my world." He muttered back watching Will close her bag before nudging her towards their English classroom.

* * *

"How did I even manage to get it on my back? That's pretty much physically impossible!" Will tended to talk to herself a lot, especially when she was alone.

Will had always liked art class however, she tended to get a bit messy. She didn't even realise half the time that she was doing it. But after many years of experience she had taken to having a spare white shirt to change into whenever she had art which turned out to be a great idea because a large quantity of the time she ended up drenched in paint.

She turned the white shirt she had put on instead of her sweater around. It was perfectly white when she had first worn it, there were a few old paint stains here and there but they were barely visible. But now...the whole shirt was covered in paint. There were even colours she didn't remember picking up! She had also managed to get it very unconventional places like, for example, her back.

"It's a wonder they still let me do art..." She mumbled as she stuffed her shirt to the bottom of her bag and swung it over her shoulder.

They were only half way through class at the moment and she had already managed to cover her entire shirt. She was probably going to be sketching for the rest of the lesson.

Sighing she hoisted her bag on to her shoulder and exited the girl's bathroom. Will had just passed the boys locker room when a loud crash sounded from within followed by what sounded like a growl.

Pausing Will thought over whether or not she should see what was going on. She decided that it was probably better that she got hurt and not someone else so she walked backwards until she was stood in front of the locker room. Will hesitantly pushed open the door only to be greeted by Aiden and some girl fighting. The girl had him backed into one of the lockers and was scratching him her eyes glowing the same yellow colour that Isaac's and Scott's did when they changed.

She didn't look happy. Not one bit.

Aiden was bleeding heavily his stomach probably ripped to shreds. Will couldn't see from where she was standing but judging by the amount of blood on the girls hands it probably wasn't good. Will stood in shock. She had no idea what to do. Was she supposed to intervene? As much as she wanted to, the look on the girl's face stopped her. She was wearing the kind of look that meant she probably wouldn't think twice about injuring Will too.

"Will!"

"Will!" She only registered Lydia shouting her name the second time she did and as soon as she had her head snapped to the distraught red-head. "Go and get Scott!" She screamed.

Will dropped her bag and raced off to find Scott. She skidded around a corner and unable to stop herself ran straight into the wall.

"Did she just run into the wall?" Will looked up, blinking a few times as her vision readjusted after the collision, to find Scott, Stiles and Ethan looking down at her from the top of the stairs.

"I seriously just ran into a wall." Will confirmed out loud not really sure who had asked the question. "Scott, we kind of have a problem and it involves a werewolf. Two actually."

"We know. Aiden's hurt." Scott told her as he made his way down the stairs rapidly.

"Yeah...are you psychic too?" Will asked frowning. Wondering how on earth he had known. It had happened like three seconds ago.

Not answering her question Scott took off running towards the boys locker room followed by Stiles and Ethan. Throwing her head back Will sighed before following, calling after them. "Can you please stop making me run? There's a reason Coach regrets putting me on the cross country team!"

* * *

"Jesus...how long are you going to take?" Will asked out loud as she threw her back leaning it against the wall.

Scott had said he'd only be in Ms. Morrell's office for a few minutes. He'd definitely been in there more than a few minutes. Plus these chairs weren't very comfy.

Will bent down pulling her phone out of her boot. She thought about texting Scott for a while but decided against it. He was only in the other room and he shouldn't be much longer. She then toyed with the idea of playing Angry Birds but decided against that too. It probably wasn't really an appropriate time to be playing it.

Suddenly her phone vibrated in her hand, a message popping up on the screen. The suddenness of it caused her to let out a squeak and drop the phone. Luckily it landed in her lap.

Picking it back up and letting out a sigh of relief Will opened the message.

**Isaac: _Think Allison's dad might be involved. Tell Scott._**

****Frowning Will tapped out a message back to him.

**Me: _Why didn't you text Scott?_**

Almost immediately another message popped up.

**Isaac:_ I did he's hasn't replied. Just wanted to make sure he got it._**

Will glanced towards the door of Ms. Morrell's office to see if there was an indicative movement that meant Scott might be finished. When it didn't look like he was going to be leaving any time soon she messaged Isaac back.

**Me: _He's in Ms. Morrell's office. BTW found out that the twins aren't allowed to touch Derek until the full moon._**

His next response came quicker.

**Isaac: _You were there when Cora attacked Aiden?_**

**Me: _Yeah...I get to be part of the werewolf stuff too now :P_**

**Isaac: _Were you hurt?_**

**Me: _No, I'm fine._**

Will pretty much threw her phone into her shoe before making her way towards Scott who was stood in a daze at the door.

"Scott?" Will asked but he showed no signs of hearing her.

"Scott?" She tried again clicking in his face.

She continued clicking in his face until Scott broke out of his trance. He glanced down towards Will who was just about to ask him if he was alright when a shrill scream rang through the hallways.

"What the-" Will asked but was interrupted by Scott who pushed past her following the stream of students to the history classroom.

"Lydia..."

* * *

"No...no they're not. They're all going to the recital." Scott told Stiles down the phone.

Scott and Will were waiting outside of the school for the memorial recital to start while Stiles was with Cora (Scott had informed her that she was Derek's sister.) and his dad at the hospital. Lydia had gone home and Isaac was still with Allison.

"What's going on?" Will asked as soon as Scott had hung up the phone and began rushing to get inside the school. Will was nearly running to keep up with him.

"It's teachers. The sacrifices are teachers." He told her ushering her into the recital hall.

"But that means there's going to be another sacrifice tonight..." She trailed off remembering the number Lydia had written on the board. The Darach (She'd finally learnt the word) only need 1 more teacher to complete that group of sacrifices.

"I know." Scott said.

Will had never seen Scott so worried before. Never. It was kind of scary because Scott was usually so calm and collected but she could see the panic in his eyes. He was worried and he didn't know what to do.

"Lydia?" Will called as she noticed her making her way towards them.

"I thought you were going home?" Scott asked stepping back a bit so that they were tucked away at the back of the room.

"I can't." She stated looking at Scott. Will couldn't help but noticed that she looked pretty terrified. "I don't know why I'm the one who keeps finding the bodies. But maybe..." She paused "If I stop trying to fight it I find them before it happens. Maybe with enough time for someone like you to do something about it."

Will kind of admired Lydia. For what had happened to her she sure was dealing with it well. She must have been really strong.

"You get me the time and I'll do something about it. I swear to God I will." Scott promised her squeezing her hand to reassure her. It was one of the most sincere promises Will had ever seen. It was the kind of promise you wouldn't ever believe he would break. It was the kind of promise you would want someone to make to you.

Just as their little moment was finishing the conductor got on stage signalling that the recital was about to begin. Will moved slightly closer to Scott. Closer than she would have been under normal circumstances. But it was pretty obvious that something was going to happen.

They were a few minutes into the recital when Isaac and the Argents came barging in through the doors. Not many people looked up though. They were too enthralled by the music.

Isaac shot a look between Scott and Allison. He had the kind of look people usually get when they've done something wrong. A pang shot through Will's gut and she was suddenly thrown two conflicting emotions. She felt angry for some reason and a little bit sad. Will shifted uncomfortably taking a few steps back.

Isaac was just about to follow Allison when his eyes landed on Will and he doubled back making his way over to her.

"Hey. Did you find anything?" She whispered asked to him briefly nodding towards Allison and her dad. Will was still fighting between being angry or sad. She wanted to punch someone but she also wanted to go home and crawl under her duvet.

"You, uh- you have paint on your nose." Isaac said completely disregarding her question as he motioned vaguely to her face.

"What? I thought I got it all off..." Will raised a hand to her face wiping at her nose to try and remove the offending smudge.

"Here..." Isaac reached out cupping her cheek with his hand to tilt her face upwards using his thumb to wipe at the paint. Almost as soon as his hand made contact with her skin Will felt it heating up. Her heart started beating at a very unnatural rate and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She wanted to breathe to try and calm herself but she couldn't. Isaac was cupping her cheek and looking directly at her face!

Will had the sudden thought that she wouldn't make a very good heroine in a book. In fact she'd probably make a terrible one. You've never seen a heroine die of a heart attack because some stupidly attractive boy touched her, have you?

Isaac finished wiping at her smudge and diverted his gaze to Will's eyes.

Will thought she couldn't breathe before...boy, was she wrong. This was worse. Way worse. Way, way worse. It was as if he was stealing the very oxygen that coursed through her veins and lungs. _Isaac and his goddamn stupid eyes._

__She wanted to move, wanted to take a step back so that they weren't so close to each other, it was making her head go a bit fuzzy, but she couldn't. It felt like she was suspended in the air and the only thing stopping her from falling and hitting the ground was Isaac.

Will wasn't entirely sure how long they were stood like that (It felt like hours. It could have been days and she probably wouldn't have noticed) but she was sure that if it had been a moment longer she probably would have passed out.

Isaac removed his hand from her face, forcing the ground beneath Will's feet to become very apparent. He cleared his throat awkwardly and uttered a small apology before moving to stand next Will instead of in front of her and returned his attention to the recital.

Everything seemed to be going okay, there was still a weird feeling in the air though, when the music suddenly changed. Everyone noticed the change and knew it wasn't part of the song. It sounded odd. It didn't fit with the reason why they were there. The music was ominous and the people on stage didn't seem to be aware of what was happening.

It definitely meant that something was going to happen. And soon.

The music's pace picked up until it felt like it was closing in on you. Everyone looked around in shock and confusion when suddenly one of the strings from the piano snapped hitting the piano teacher in the throat. The music stopped and her body fell to the floor with a soft thump.

Then the screaming started.

Everyone was in a panic running for the doors, screaming, some even crying, frightened for their lives. Allison ran towards the stage, pushing past people running in the opposite direction, her dad shouting after her.

Will looked around for Scott but it seemed that he had disappeared. She spun around in a confused circle at a complete loss of what to do before she noticed Isaac at the front of the room with both of the Argents and decided that she would rather be with them than stood alone with the high chance of being trampled.

As soon as she reached the stage her hand flew out to grab Isaac's arm.

The sight of the body on the stage made her feel sick. Blood pooled around the body of the teacher, spreading out across the stage.

Mr Argent moved so that Will's sight of the body was blocked and she felt slightly grateful but also a bit angry. Her and Allison were practically the same age if Allison could handle it so could she.

Taking a deep breath Will edged slightly closer to Isaac, still clinging to his arm, enabling her to see what Allison was staring at. Will could see straight away what was wrong. (Besides the fact that someone was dead) There were little white balls leaking from the woman's mouth.

"Mistletoe." Allison whispered and before she could stop herself Will blurted:

"But it's not even Christmas."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Another chapter ^.^**

**I hope it's okay!**

**You guys literally don't understand how happy I am that Isaac and Allison didn't kiss last night! They only hugged! THEY ONLY HUGGED! xD**

**Anyway... Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing it really means a lot :3 **

**If there is anything you don't like or think I could change please let me know by leaving a review! **

**If there are bits that you did like please leave a review! **

**:D**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"**People should love what needs loving. That way they can save it."**_** -**__**Lucy Christopher**__**, **__**Stolen: A Letter to My Captor**_

"Will, come on-" Isaac tugged on her arm trying to get her out of the recital hall. He would feel a lot better if she was back home.

"We need to find Scott and Stiles." She said distractedly glancing around the room to try and spot them. She had let Isaac lead her to the door but was refusing to leave.

Isaac warred with himself. He didn't want Will to stay here any longer than necessary but he also knew she was right. They did need to find Scott. "Alright." With a resigned sigh he moved away from the door.

"Can you find them?" Will asked as both of them glanced around the room to try and see if Scott or Stiles were anywhere in sight. She knew that werewolves had some sort of super hearing and was hoping that Isaac could use it now.

Nodding his head Isaac started pushing through the crowd of stagnant people."We need to go somewhere quieter."

They reached the door Isaac had been heading for. The door lead into the darkened hallways of the, supposedly, empty school. Isaac held the door open letting Will pass first and then let the door close behind himself with a quiet 'thud'.

Will followed Isaac as he made his way down various hallways, she had to almost run to keep up. (It was worse than trying to follow Scott) She could tell by the way that he held himself that he was concentrating quite a bit.

"Your heart beat is really loud..." He muttered quietly glancing quickly at Will.

"What?" She blushed. She had heard what he'd said it was just a natural reflex. Her heart didn't feel like it was beating louder than usual though...

"I can hear it more than anyone else's." He replied distractedly as he glanced in a few classrooms. Will was just about to reply when something caught her eye up ahead.

A classroom door stood open and she could very clearly see Stiles and Scott who had his back to them. "Scott!" Will called as she ran into the classroom closely followed by Isaac.

"What happened?..." Isaac asked taking one look at the destroyed classroom and Lydia who was tied to a chair. He rushed over pulling at the ties on her wrists.

Scott had blood dripping down his chin and was looking at Stiles like he was a bomb about to explode. Stiles, however, was staring at the floor looking completely and utterly defeated.

"Stiles?-" Will questioned but was interrupted when Stiles looked up.

"She took him." He whispered. "She took my dad."

"Stiles..." Will took one look at him and, before she could stop herself, had wrapped him in a hug. Stiles looked startled for a second but returned her hug anyway. Sometimes words didn't feel appropriate and this was one of those times.

"Thanks." He sniffed when Will let go giving her the smallest of smiles which she returned.

"We need to get out of here." Isaac interrupted as a flash of lighting illuminated the whole room. Will noticed that as the light swept over Isaac his hands were balled into fists. This was quickly thrown out of her mind when the lights in the hallways flickered on and a group of students walked past the classroom.

"Derek." Scott said suddenly turning to Stiles. "We need to find Derek." They were just about to leave when Allison and her dad burst into the room.

"Lydia." Allison rushed over to her best friend kneeling down in front of her and checking over her injuries.

In the sudden distraction Scott and Stiles slipped out of the room leaving Will with Isaac, the Argents and Lydia.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Allison said looking up at her dad.

"We can't take her to Beacon Memorial. It's being evacuated." Her dad told her. "We can take her to the hospital downtown." He said as he helped Lydia to her feet.

"Isn't Cora at Beacon Memorial?" Will asked turning to Isaac. She remembered that Stiles had told Scott that she'd passed out and that they had to take her there.

"I need to get to the hospital. I can't leave Cora there with just Peter." Isaac said heading for the door.

Allison looked at her father. "Isaac. I'll drive." Allison's dad called to him, stopping him from leaving.

"But you need to get Lydia to the hospital." Will pointed out.

Seeming to consider this, Allison's dad paused before answering. "We'll take Lydia first and then go back to Beacon Memorial."

"I can drive." Will stated. "Me and Isaac could go the Beacon Memorial while you take Lydia and then you can meet us there after?"

"Alright." Allison replied for her father helping him guide Lydia out of the classroom, Will and Isaac following behind them as they all headed for the parking lot.

* * *

"You should really get the door fixed on your car." Isaac pointed out as they reached the hospital. He flung the door open before running towards the doors of the hospital.

Will cut the engine, pocketed her keys and ran after him. She nearly crashed into Isaac as she entered. "It still opens from the inside that's-" She began to tell him before his hand flew out to cover her mouth.

Isaac pressed himself and Will against the wall his hand still covering her mouth. Will's eyes widened at the lack of space between them but this was soon put out of her mind (More like pushed to the side with a lot of effort. It probably wasn't possible to forget that Isaac was pressed against her.) when she heard the small, almost silent footsteps coming towards them around the corner.

Will stuck out her tongue touching Isaac's hand with it causing him to glare at her before removing his hand.

"Who is it?" She mouthed to him.

"I don't know." Isaac mouthed back, his eyes growing yellow. He moved away from her, his claws jumping out as he did, before slowly edging around the corner and coming face to face with Scott and Melissa. He let out a breath of relief changing back. "It's just you."

At this Will came out from around the corner. "Thank god." She muttered glad that it was just them. She wasn't really looking forward to getting mauled by a werewolf.

"Derek's trapped in the elevator with Ms. Blake." Scott told Isaac after he had asked what was going on.

"We need to get them out." Isaac stated.

"We can't without turning the power on and they'll hear it if we do." Melissa interjected. Scott was just about to say something but paused indicating to everyone to be quiet. They waited as Scott moved forward trying to make as least noise as possible. Just as reached the end of the wall the Argents came forward, Mr Argent pointing a gun directly at Scott. As soon as he realised who it was he lowered his gun and sheathed it.

"What' going on?" Mr Argent questioned.

Scott explained the predicament they were in as they followed Mr Argent to an abandoned room where they could come up with a plan.

"I don't really think I know which teacher this is." He said leaning against the table.

"She's the one with the brown hair." Isaac replied before adding "She's kinda hot." which caused everyone to look at him.

"Uh, no it's just- just an observation." Isaac realised that that probably wasn't the most appropriate time for it.

"Keep it in your pants." Will whispered to him smirking slightly before Allison turned to them.

"I have a plan."

* * *

"Ready?" Will asked turning to Melissa who gave a resolute nod.

Will and Melissa had been given the task of turning on the power as soon as Allison led the alpha pack outside. Will was to keep watch as they reached the roof and then signal to Melissa when to turn the power on. Then they were both directed (very harshly) that they were to go straight back home. No matter what happened they had to keep driving until they got back.

"Be careful." Will told Isaac then glanced towards Scott showing that she meant him too.

They both nodded turning towards the door as Allison entered. She was wearing the clothes that Ms. Blake had been wearing.

"Okay." She nodded to herself looking at the people around her. "I think we're ready."

Melissa led Will towards the roof, as everyone else headed in the opposite direction, both of them trying to run as quietly as possible. It was raining when they reached the very top of the building. Will didn't need to run to the edge to know that Allison was already down there she could here her shooting arrows at the alphas. The gun shots that ran out afterwards just confirmed that that part of the plan was going fine.

Will glanced towards Melissa signalling that she should turn the power on. She yanked down on the lever that controlled the power causing the generator to start up again with a loud whir.

Wasting no time Will and Melissa headed back down the stairs running until they reached the front doors where Will's car was parked. Will jumped in throwing the passenger door open so that Melissa could climb in.

Will had never felt so relieved in her life when they left the parking lot, the hospital getting smaller as they drove away.

Melissa was sat with her eyes closed leaning her head against the back of the seat breathing a sigh of relief. "Well. I guess we'll just have to wait for them to get home now." She said to Will.

"Can you call Isaac for me?" Will asked nodding towards her phone that she had left in the cup holder. Melissa reached forward scrolling though Will's contact list to find Isaac's name. She put it on loud speaker as it dialled and placed it back in the cup holder.

"Are you alright?" Was Isaac's first question when he answered.

"I'm fine." She replied. "Did everything go okay?"

"Yeah we're just heading back to Derek's."

"Is my mom okay?" Scott asked. Isaac obviously had his phone on loud speaker too.

"I'm fine!" Melissa called to Scott. She didn't even need to be there to know that Scott had smiled in relief.

"Okay-" Will stopped mid-sentence when her car started swerving to the right.

"Will what are you doing?!" Melissa cried as the car got dangerously close to the edge of the road.

"It's not me!" Will cried back, pulling as hard as she could on the steering wheel to get it to stop swerving sideways.

"I can't move the wheel!" She exclaimed when the wheel wouldn't budge. She continued pulling on it when the car suddenly sped up. Will pressed down on the brakes but they didn't seem to be working. Melissa tried using the hand break but that wouldn't move either. The peddle was pushed down as far is could go forcing the car to fly off the edge of the road and down an embankment.

Melissa and Will's screams filled the car as it tumbled down their bodies being thrown about, only their seatbelts keeping them from smacking into the roof or side of the car. They kept rolling faster and faster until the car hit something and darkness started to take over Will's vision.

The last thing she remembered before she passed out was Isaac's panicked voice shouting her name through her phone. "Will!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Please don't hate me too much for the end of this chapter :( **

**I can't believe there's only one episode left until we have to wait for 5 whole months :/ *sigh***

**And whoever decided to leak monday's episode deserves to be shot with a cross bow :( I am so angry about that! I'm still waiting for monday though 'cause I'm a good little girl :3 also Tyler and Dylan said to wait for monday and who wouldn't listen to them? ;) **

**Shipperheart4: I hope this chapter's okay? I tried to put as much interaction with the others as i could xD I just didn't want it to be like she moved in and suddenly she was friends with everyone Scott knows, it just seemed a bit weird :/ If you have anything else you want me to include please let me know :D**

**Isaacfan: NOOO! :S That's just sucky! I hate Allisaac too. It just doesn't make sense D: Plus i really just like Scott and Allison together and it's just going to make everything awkward between Scott and Isaac :/ I'm glad you liked that chapter any how :D**

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!**

**:)**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"**Perhaps home is not a place but simply an irrevocable condition." ****  
**_**― **__**James Baldwin**__**, **__**Giovanni's Room**_

"Will! Mom!" Scott shouted down the phone hopelessly. He knew there wasn't going to be an answer but he didn't know what else to do. "Mom!" He called again before the phone suddenly disconnected from the call.

They had pulled over when it was apparent that something was wrong. Isaac had started up the car again and Scott was thrown sideways as he did an abrupt U-turn so that they were speeding in the opposite direction.

"What are you doing? We have to get Cora home!" Peter shouted leaning forward so that he was gripping the back of Isaac's seat.

"We need to get to Melissa and Will." Isaac stated. He was gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white. It was hard to believe he hadn't broken it.

"She's dying!" Peter exclaimed gesturing to Cora who was currently unconscious next to him.

"Will and Melissa could be too." Isaac replied still not turning around.

"Isaac." Scott said quietly. His tone indicated that Isaac should listen to Peter.

Isaac knew that they needed to get her back but Will and Melissa could be hurt and that was all he could think about. The image of them both lying dead in a mangled mass of metal had burned itself into the back of his skull.

Suddenly Isaac put his foot on the break making them all lurch forward. Isaac was wringing his hands around the steering wheel breathing heavily. It was going against everything for him to turn around, he _needed_ to get to Melissa and Will. But he also knew they had to get Cora back home soon.

"We'll take Cora back and then we're going to find my mom and Will." Scott told Isaac. By the sound of his voice Scott was trying very hard to hold himself together. This made Isaac calm down a bit. If Scott could hold it together so could he.

Nodding resolutely to himself, Isaac turned the car back around heading in their original direction.

* * *

When Will opened her eyes everything felt heavy. She had a good job trying to keep her eyes open. Every now and again they'd droop closed no matter how hard she wanted to keep them open.

She could also very strongly smell the coppery scent of blood. The smell surrounded her, pressing against her skin and nostrils and coating the entirety of her mouth.

Trying again to hold her eyes open Will's vision was very blurry. She couldn't make out much of anything and it took a while before the splodges she was seeing became recognisable objects. Black spots still floated across her eyes but she could at least make out her surroundings.

"Will?" With a great load of effort Will managed to turn her head so that she was facing the voice that was calling her. Melissa was sat against the floor her hands and legs tied in front of her and a piece of rope around her middle keeping her attached to a large wooden pillar.

"Melissa?" Will croaked out. Her voice was raspy and the sudden use of it caused her to start coughing. She wanted to lift her hand to her mouth but was unable to do so. Frowning drowsily Will glanced down at herself noticing that she was in the same predicament as Melissa was. "What's going on?"

"I think Ms. Blake caused the car to crash." Melissa began explaining. "You passed out on impact. I think you might have a concussion."

"Why are we here?" Will questioned glancing around the room they were in. It looked like some weird kind of cellar. The roots of a tree were growing through one wall and was covered in what Will strongly suspected was blood. She was about to turn back to Melissa when she noticed that the Sheriff was opposite her tied up against a pillar too. "Oh." She replied as she remembered that the Sheriff had been taken by Ms. Blake to be used a sacrifice.

Will's eyelid became heavy again and she was about to let them slip closed when Melissa whisper shouted at her causing them to snap open. "Will, you need to stay awake, okay?"

Nodding like she understood Will tried to keep her eyes open but they kept slipping closed causing her head to droop forward.

"Will!" Melissa tried again. This caused Will to throw her head back into the pillar as she opened her eyes in shock. She was definitely awake now.

"Ow." Will groaned shifting uncomfortably, the ropes around her digging in as she did. "I don't understand..."

"Will, we're in the nemeton." Melissa stated.

"I meant I don't understand why I'm here." Will muttered as she began pulling on the ropes around her hands. "I'm not a guardian."

"We've tried that." The Sheriff interrupted nodding towards her hands. She continued pulling on them anyway.

As Will pulled on the ropes she noticed that one of the loops hadn't been tied properly. She widened her hands so that the loop fell in between them and she was able to pull at it with her fingers. She worked at trying to pull the loop apart. Her fingers were starting to burn from all the stretching they were doing but she was almost done undoing one of the loops. With a startled cry Will managed to undo the top loop.

The second loop was a lot easier to undo and soon she had working use of both of her hands. Her feet however, were tied a lot better and it took what seemed like an hour to pull apart. When she finally did she lifted the ropes that were holding her to the pillar away and slid away from it, scrambling towards Melissa.

"Just loosen my hands I can do the rest from there." Will pulled as hard as she could on the ropes but it seemed that they were more securely done up. Apparently it was more important that Melissa stayed put.

"I can't do it." Will sighed angrily. She crawled over to the Sheriff pulling on his ropes too but no luck.

"Will, you need to get out of here." Melissa whispered looking towards the door of the cellar. "Just get out and find Scott."

Shaking her head Will tried again at Melissa's ties. "I can't leave you here!" She replied her hands beginning to shake as she continued pulling at the ropes uselessly.

Melissa managed to grab Will's hands between hers making Will look up at her. "Find Scott." Melissa told her. She needed to leave before Jennifer came back.

Nodding sadly, her hands still shaking Will stood up and headed for the cellar door. She pushed it open surprised that Jennifer hadn't locked it. She obviously wasn't expecting any of them to get out.

Will took one glance back at the Sheriff and Melissa for reassurance. Melissa nodded showing Will that she was sure she should go and Will climbed the stairs exiting outside. It was completely dark and Will had no idea where she was. She knew she couldn't stay near the nemeton though so took off running into the forest that surrounding them hoping to come across a road at some point. And here, she thought she'd never have to do cross country again.

* * *

"They're not in the car. They're gone. **They're gone.**" Isaac muttered pulling at his hair angrily. The car was crushed against a tree one of the doors was missing and lay about half a meter away from the car.

"They couldn't have gone far..." Scott replied glancing around at the dense mass of trees in front of them.

"They're not here Scott." A very familiar voice called as he stepped out from the trees. "Guardians, Scott." He stated and everything clicked into place. Ms. Blake had taken them. Ms. Blake had his mom.

"If you were with me I could have told you what it meant. I could have warned you." He continued taking a step closer and leaning on his cane. "Let me help you Scott. Let's help each other."

Scott took a step forward this time as did Isaac. "Scott. You can't go with him." He tried his voice cracking slightly. Scott couldn't go with the enemy.

Deucalion was about to say something when he abruptly turned his head to the side to look at the forest. Scott and Isaac looked too wondering what had interrupted when Will broke through the tree panting and nearly tripping over her feet.

She had scratches all over her face and dried blood on the side of her mouth. Her hair was a complete mess, strands of it were matted by blood and leaves and twigs had caught themselves in other parts. Her leggings were torn in places as was her sweater and her boots were covered in mud.

Isaac ran to her catching her as she nearly fell over again. He pulled her into a hug pressing her small frame against him. Her hands balled themselves into his shirt and she pressed her face against his chest closing her eyes tightly.

Will was still shaking and it took a while before she pulled away. She wiped away a stray tear that had somehow escaped and turned to Scott who was looking at her and Isaac while occasionally glancing over at Deucalion.

"Ms. Blake has Melissa and the Sheriff...they're in some kind of cellar, the uh- the nemeton. I managed to get untied but your mom told me I had to leave and find you." She told Scott still shaking and clinging onto Isaac.

"Do you remember where it is?" Scott asked walking closer to Will. Her eyelids had suddenly become very heavy again. "Will?" He asked again noticing that he eyes were slowly closing.

"Yeah, I think..." She trailed off falling limp in Isaac's arms. It was good enough confirmation for Scott though.

Isaac scooped Will up and carried her back to the car placing her in the back seat gently. He made sure she was in a safe position before closing the door and climbing in to start the car.

Scott took one glance at Deucalion before following after Isaac.

"You're making a big mistake Scott." Deucalion called after him.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hope this is okay! xD**

**shipperheart4: I think that is pretty good ship name :D I definitely ship Wisaac xD Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Isaacfan: I feel really bad for Scott too! And the way he just looked at Isaac and Allison when it came to them sacrificing themselves...He didn't even get angry or anything he just sort of looked hurt and accepted it :( I think he deserves to get angry at them in the second half of the season. I was a bit worried about changing the story line so I'm really glad you liked it! **

**teenwolfrosie and AJay131: Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you like it xD I hope this chapter is okay too! **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing :D**

**I hope you continue to review it just literally makes my day, plus I'd really like to know if there is anything you want me to improve or change etc. So please review! **

**:3**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"**I think you could fall in love with anyone if you saw the parts of them that no one else gets to see. Like if you followed them around invisibly for a day and you saw them crying in their bed at night or singing to themselves as they make a sandwich or even just walking along the street and even if they were really weird and had no friends at school, I think after seeing them at their most vulnerable you wouldn't be able to help falling in love with them."_ - Unknown_**

"What should we do with Will?" Isaac asked glancing over his shoulder at the unconscious brunette in the back seat. Her head was hanging limply, her hair falling forward covering her face. If it wasn't for the occasional mumbling sounds she was making you would almost think they were transporting a dead body.

"Take her home I guess. We're gonna have to wait until she wakes up." Scott told Isaac. It was pretty clear that Scott was still very anxious and worried about his mom but was trying to keep it hidden.

They would find her in time. Isaac was sure that they would.

Scott and Isaac lapsed into a comfortable silence that was broken only by the soft incoherent words that Will seemed to be uttering.

"Hey," Isaac said suddenly peering over his shoulder at Will and then at Scott. "Is-is she into Stiles?" He asked hesitantly.

"What?" Scott replied frowning.

Shaking his head Isaac focused his attention on the road. "You know what, this completely the wrong time to ask-"

"Do you **like** Will?" Scott interrupted raising his eyebrows at Isaac.

"Huh?" He asked glancing at Scott even though he had heard what Scott had asked. "No! no." He defended running one hand through his hair. "It's just they were hugging earlier I just thought she might..." He began to explain gesturing with one hand but trailed off when he realised Scott wasn't listening but rather staring in shock at his phone.

"Oh no..." He muttered as he tapped out a reply before stuffing it in his pocket and turning to face Isaac. "I need you to take me to animal clinic. Stiles and Allison are there." He told him. "Jennifer took Allison's dad."

"What? How?"

"Apparently he just handed himself over." Scott said nervously looking around the car, his worry becoming more noticeable.

"Why would he do that?" Isaac questioned. He really hoped Mr. Argent had a plan.

"I don't know." Scott answered and this time it was him who glanced back at Will. "But Will really needs to wake up soon. We definitely don't have much time now."

* * *

Isaac pulled into the driveway and cut the engine. He turned around to look at Will. Her head was no longer hanging down but was resting on her own shoulder instead. Her hair wasn't covering her face either. Her lips were parted slightly and as she breathed a single strand of her hair was being pushed back and forth gently.

Isaac had the sudden urge to lean forward and move the hair out of her face but restrained himself and instead got out of the car and went around to carry Will into the house.

He had Will securely in his arms and had just locked his car when he noticed that the light in Scott's room was on. Figuring that Scott had just forgotten to turn it off Isaac carried Will to the front door.

Pausing just as he was about to put his key in the door Isaac stilled his breathing. He could hear another heartbeat in the house.

As quietly as he could Isaac pushed the door open with his foot. He slowly made his way over to the couch to lay Will down when someone descended the stairs.

The man was quite tall and sporting a suit he also had a badge around his neck that indicated that he was part of the FBI. What exactly were the FBI doing here?

"What are doing?" Isaac asked unaware that he had slowly moved to shield Will from the strangers sight.

"This is my house." He replied stonily.

"I've lived here for a while and I've never seen you before." Isaac replied sarcastically glaring at him. There was just something about him that made Isaac dislike him. It felt almost instinctual.

"Where are Scott and Melissa?" He asked walking over to the dining table and leaning against it crossing his arms.

"I don't know." He lied. Isaac had begun slowly inching sideways to ensure that from his new spot the stranger couldn't see Will.

"Isaac, Scott's my son." The man informed him as he stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"How do you know my name?" Isaac questioned frowning. This was just getting creepy.

"I know-" He paused as Will mumbled loudly from behind Isaac. The man purposefully strode over to Isaac sweeping him out of the way so that he could see what he was trying to hide. "Will? What's wrong with her?"

Will was turning restlessly as she gripped onto a cushion with one hand so hard that her knuckles pressed against her skin in an almost painful looking way. Her lips were moving and occasionally she let out a mumble of words that Isaac couldn't make out.

Scott's dad was about to reach forward but Isaac's hand shot out catching his wrist and holding it almost as tightly as Will was holding the cushion. He looked up in surprise at Isaac as he nearly growled at him. "Don't touch her."

Isaac wasn't actually sure why he had grabbed his wrist. Just the thought of this man touching Will sent a white hot anger searing through him. Although Isaac and Scott had never talked about his dad much, Isaac was more than sure that Scott wouldn't want him here.

The man stood up when he realised that Isaac really wasn't going to let him anywhere near his niece.

Isaac slipped past him and scooped Will up. As soon Isaac had tucked his arms under her legs her grip on the cushion had been released and her lips stopped moving, a more peaceful expression fell over her face.

Skirting around Scott's dad Isaac carried Will up the stairs and into her room locking the door behind him. He carefully manoeuvred around her various book piles almost tripping over a small pile that was half under the bed. When he finally reached the bed he lowered Will onto it lifting her duvet as he did so. He made sure that she was lying comfortably on the bed before he let the duvet drop over her body.

Will had started mumbling again and was turning her head every so often, her arms also beginning to jerk erratically like she was trying to reach out and grab something but couldn't move her arms.

Having no where to sit Isaac had tried sitting in Will's 'reading nook' which was really just a window seat. He was reading one of her books (She had been reading it when she was ill and would not shut up about how great of a book it was.) He practically knew the whole storyline but he had nothing else to do and he didn't want to leave Will alone. (That and he kind of wanted to know why she loved the book so much.)

However, it turned out that Will's reading nook was the most uncomfortable seat he had ever sat in. He wasn't sure how exactly Will managed to sit in it for hours on end. Although, the positions she sat in didn't seem to be that comfortable either so maybe she was just used to being uncomfortable while reading.

Isaac stood up and stretched to try and even out his spine that Will's seat had misaligned. He walked over to the bed wondering why Will had suddenly stopped tossing and turning. She was lead on her back with one of her arms above her head while the other one clutched at her duvet.

Isaac couldn't help himself this time he reached over and moved the hair out of her face his fingers dusting her skin lightly as he did. A shiver ran through Will and Isaac retracted his hand quickly not wanting to wake her.

She turned onto her side and began mumbling again her eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks making it obvious that she was dreaming about something. Her mouth opened and closed like she was trying to say something but couldn't. Isaac watched hesitantly for a few minutes as she tried and failed to form words.

He was starting to get slightly worried when she suddenly relaxed and turned over again. Isaac was about to leave her room to get a drink but stopped in his place when he heard Will mumble.

"Isaac..." It came out as a quiet sigh and had Isaac not had supernatural hearing he probably would have mistaken it for one.

* * *

Will couldn't really remember anything much. She remembered feeling like she was floating and all of sudden it was as if she had been dropped from a great height but came to a stop right before hitting the ground.

She could feel something on the back of her neck and her face being tilted upwards. Her eyes flew open and she sat up abruptly. As she did her head collided with something very hard causing her to groan in pain just like the object she had hit was doing.

"Jesus..." Will looked up to see Isaac sat on the bed in front of her with a water bottle in the hand that wasn't clutching his head.

"I just head-butted you." Will stated uselessly, confused as to what was going on.

"Thanks, I hadn't realised." He replied handing her the bottle of water. "Drink this."

Will took a few sips before realising that she was, in actual fact, very thirsty. She downed the rest of the bottled wiping the back of her hand across her mouth once she had finished.

Stopping mid-movement Will remembered what had happened. She remembered the cellar, Melissa, the Sheriff...

She threw the covers off of herself suddenly, surprising Isaac, and climbed out of the bed. Just as she stood up her legs became very wobbly beneath her and she would have collapsed on to the floor had it not been for Isaac catching her by the waist.

"Woah...you've been asleep for nearly two days. It's probably best not to go running as soon as you become conscious." He said, trying to make a joke as she sat back down on the bed. It seemed that Isaac wasn't at all in the mood for jokes though as it came across dry and humourless.

"Two days?! But Scott-Melissa and the Sheriff-" She began rambling throwing her arms around wildly nearly hitting Isaac in the face.

"Just calm down a second." Isaac told her. "Deaton had a plan." Will noticed the small look that flashed across his eyes that looked a bit like panic but also worry.

"Did it work?" She asked looking straight at Isaac who was rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"We're not sure." He told her finally before daring to look up at her reaction.

"What do you mean?" She asked frowning and moving so that she was sat on her knees.

"Scott, Stiles and Allison had to be surrogate sacrifices-" She looked very alarmed at this news but Isaac continued before she could say anything. "Deaton had a way to bring them back. It's just..." He trailed off and Will frowned.

"Just what?"

"They've been out cold for around 14 hours..." Isaac finished, running a hand through his hair.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the late update! I have a ton of homework to do and got some new books and time sucks because there isn't enough of it :| **

**Anywho... Hope this chapter is alright :P**

**Isaac fan: I was shouting at my tv too! I was so sad that Lydia was with Aiden after she kissed Stiles and everything :( He just can't catch a break can he? I just want someone to hug him. Like, an entire episode of Stiles being cuddled :3 I hope you liked this chapter :D**

**teenwolfrosie: Thank you! I'm glad you like Will and Isaac! I think they're adorable too :P**

**AJay131: Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you like it! xD**

**Let me know if there's anything you don't like, do like, want to see in another chapter etc. I really like reading what you think of it! **

**Please keep reviewing! **

**:)**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"**She had a lot of hugs to give, but not enough people to give them to." ****  
**_**― **__**James Patterson**__**, **__**Sundays at Tiffany's**_

"Fourteen hours?" Will asked Isaac sceptically. Surely he should be in more of a panic. Not that he wasn't panicked. He was, Will could tell that he was. He just wasn't overly panicked.

Isaac nodded at her question, his head cocked to the side slightly.

"All at once?" She asked. Maybe that's why he wasn't that panicked. Maybe it had just been at intervals.

Once again Isaac shook his head.

"And they're not dead?" She confirmed.

"Not as far as we know." He answered.

Will clambered out of bed getting caught up in her duvet as she did. "We need to get to the animal clinic." She told Isaac as she freed her foot and fell to the floor with a squeal. She stood up a bit wobbly on her feet and swept her messy hair out of her eyes. Sleeping for that long had left her in a very gross looking state which she noticed as she caught sight of herself in the mirror."I really need a shower first..." Now really wasn't a good time to be thinking about things like this but she was going to be no use to anyone if they passed out as soon as she walked into the room.

"Are you going to be okay?" Isaac asked as he watched her carefully. She was very shaky and wobbly like she wasn't used to walking.

"I'll have to be unless you fancy taking a shower with me." She replied without thinking. Her eyes widened as she comprehended what had just spewed out of her mouth. Apparently her already nearly non-existent filter had forgotten how to work. "Ha. Haha." She laughed awkwardly backing towards her bedroom door as Isaac watched her obviously highly amused at the situation. "Yeah..." Will trailed off as she slid open the lock and yanked the door open. "SHOWER!" She cried before slamming the door closed and running into the bathroom.

"Holy Jesus-waffle..." She sighed as she locked the door behind her. "Well done Will. You have successfully managed to look like an idiot." She said aloud with mock enthusiasm. "Again."

Will showered as quickly as she could. She was starting to shake again. The shower had brought back all the memories of Melissa and the Sheriff in that horrible place. She hadn't forgotten they were there, (It was a very hard thing to forget.) the images had just come back a lot more vividly. Leaving Melissa and the Sheriff there was one the hardest things she had ever done.

Will felt hopeless. She could remember the cellar and what was around it but she couldn't remember the exact way there. She had tried picturing the route she had taken out but all she could see were trees and darkness. Plus, there wasn't much she could do with Scott unconscious. Jennifer was obviously very powerful and although Will had more than enough faith in Isaac she didn't want to see him hurt. She would have ran back there by herself if she thought Isaac wouldn't try and stop

Leaning against the sink basin gripping the sides and trying to stop herself from crying, her hands shook and it was with great effort that she was managing to hold onto the sink at all.

She threw her head back closing her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. She needed to keep it together. They would rescue the Sheriff and Melissa.

Swallowing heavily she pushed the negative thoughts aside repeating over and over to herself in her mind 'We will find them.' , 'We will find them.' , 'We will find them.'

Will was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the footsteps of Isaac walking around downstairs. She dashed across the hall, one hand holding the towel so that it didn't slip off, and pushed open the door Will suddenly halted seeing that Isaac was sat on her bed reading one of her books.

"Oh." She muttered frowning and moving so that she was hidden behind the door, her head peeking around the edge of it.

"What?" Isaac asked as he looked up and placed the book on the bed.

"I thought I heard something downstairs." She stated heat dusting into her cheeks. She used her free hand to hold herself against the door.

Something slightly resembling guilt flashed across Isaac's face as he cleared his throat and stood up. "You need to get changed so..." He trailed off when Will's attention was taken by the sound of someone putting dishes into the dishwasher in a very noticeable manner.

Will turned to Isaac caught between hiding her near-naked self from Isaac and locking herself in the room with Isaac because there was some psycho killer downstairs. After a short deliberation she decided she would take her chances with the killer.

Isaac was watching her with a look that said he knew something. "**Is** there someone downstairs?" She questioned him as he fiddled with the cuffs of his sweater.

"Well..." He started but trailed off.

"Isaac?"

"It might be Scott's dad." Isaac looked up at her hesitantly.

"By 'might be' do you mean definitely?" Will moved back from the door to allow Isaac to enter before quickly scurrying into her room and hiding behind the opposite side of the door.

"Yes." He answered leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Right." Will frowned again and closed her door. There was the noise of drawers opening and closing and the soft pad of her feet against the carpet that Isaac was used to hearing at night when she got up for some reason or another before the door cracked open and Will's head poked out."Wait! What is he even doing here?"

Isaac shrugged.

"So you just let him stay?"

He stood up straighter against the wall. "I couldn't just kick him out..." He told her.

"Why not?" Will asked as she tied her damp hair up in what was supposed to be a bun. Most of it wasn't staying in the hair tie and the bits that were, were stuck up at weird angles.

"Because he's Scott's dad." Isaac finally replied leaning his head back against the wall.

"Barely." Will muttered venomously and shut the door again.

There was more noise and shuffling coming from behind the door and then the unmistakeable sound of Will falling over. (He could tell she had fallen and not just tripped over something because of the soft 'Oof' that she let out whenever she fell.)

"And he works for the FBI." Isaac suddenly admitted. He didn't even have to be looking at her to know that Will was grinning right now.

"If it helps I haven't been talking to him!" He tried to amend. He didn't want her thinking he was scared of him anything.

"I'd have gone for the sarcastic remarks route if I were you." She informed him as she exited her room in her usual attire. The leggings she was wearing brought a daunting feeling upon Isaac. They were a deep purple colour mixed with various shades of pinks that had the image of a moon moving in front of the sun. _The lunar eclipse is only a few hours away..._

"You look more like the 'hateful comments' kind of person." He responded when he realised she was looking at him as he stared at her.

"Depends on what mood I'm in." She shrugged starting for the stairs.

Isaac followed after her. "He's been asking after you, you know. I had to lock the door to keep him out." Will suddenly stopped making Isaac walk straight into her. He caught her shoulders to stop her from toppling over.

"Were you in there the whole time?" Will turned around to face Isaac who had removed his hands from her shoulders and taken a few steps back.

Isaac searched Will's face as he ran a hand through his hair nervously before answering sheepishly. "I couldn't just leave you alone."

"Oh." She hadn't expected him to answer like that. She was sure he was going to tell her that he'd only been checking up on her occasionally or something.

"Yeah." He muttered to break the silence as Will stared at him.

"Well..." She started "thank you." She took a step closer to Isaac and, standing on her tiptoes, wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him into a hug.

"You're welcome." mumbled into her shoulder, not hesitating to encircle his arms around her waist.

_Hugs are nice. _Will thought as she hid her face in the crook of Isaac's neck. Will liked hugging people and before this year the people she hugged were limited to maybe two people. She would have hugged more people she just didn't know if they would hug back, that was all. She didn't have that fear with Isaac. For some reason she felt that he would always hug her back.

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice asked from behind Will. She pulled back from Isaac to look over her shoulder but neither of them let go just yet.

"Yes." She stated her voice laced with pure hatred. "In fact, feel free to leave. Everyone would prefer it if you did." Will dropped her arms from Isaac's neck and went to push past Scott's dad to go downstairs but he caught her elbow stopping her from getting past.

"You've been locked in your room for two days and the first time I saw you, you were unconscious. Do you want to explain to me what's going on and where Scott and Melissa are?" He was using on her the tone of voice that you would expect to hear him using when interrogating suspects.

"They probably saw that you were here and ran for the hills." She replied with a glare and wrenched her arm out of his grasp. "Which, coincidentally, is exactly what Isaac and I are about to do." She grabbed Isaac's hand and pulled him after her. Scott's dad called after them in protest but didn't follow. He obviously wasn't that concerned. That and the look on Will's face probably told him that following them wasn't a good idea.

When they finally got outside Will glanced back at Isaac. As she did her gaze dropped to her hand which was holding Isaac's and she let go of it suddenly. She faced away from him embarrassedly and tried not to make eye contact with him as they got into the black car that Will was pretty sure wasn't Isaac's. She wasn't even sure he had a car.

Will didn't have a car either any more. Hers had been wrecked when they were made to crash. She remembered glancing at it when she came out of the forest but it was the last thing on her mind at the time. Thinking back though, there was no way that her car could have been fixed. It was only just about in working order when she got it.

"Whose car is this?" She finally asked as they reached the clinic. The question had been bothering her all the way there.

"Allison's dad's." He answered opening her door for her. Will could have opened it herself but Isaac was obviously faster than her.

She really hated Isaac. He was cute and funny and ridiculously attractive and apparently also a gentleman. How could one person be so amazing? It was infuriatingly compelling.

Shaking her head she climbed out, shut the door and followed Isaac into the clinic. A little bell chimed as they walked in and Dr. Deaton appeared from around the corner. Will had only ever met Dr. Deaton once. She had brought Scott lunch when he was working overtime because he had promised she could see the puppies if she did.

He looked slightly relieved as if something good had happened but also very concerned. It was a strange expression to be wearing.

"You're just in time." He opened the door to allow Isaac and Will to follow him to the back of the clinic. "They've just woken up."

* * *

**A/N: I am getting horrible at uploading D: I promise I'll try to upload more regularly again!**

**I hope this chapter is okay, I know not a lot happened.**

**Isaac fan: I hope some new supernaturals come too! Stiles really deserves someone nice :3 I'm really not looking forward to the whole Isaac and Allison thing though :/ I've seen some spoilers for it already and it feels really awkward to me :S**

**xXbriannaXx: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope this one was okay too xD**

**LastOfTheDragons: Their are going to be a lot of awkward moments, I think it's what makes Will, Will :D I'm happy that you find them adorable too :3**

**Please continue to read and review and I'll continue to keep uploading! (Hopefully more regularly though ;P) **

**^.^**


End file.
